Seek No More
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: "There is a war, and in a war there are always casualties. In order to win, you have to lose, too." Eventually Cara/Kahlan. NO SMUT though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone ! This is my first story about Legend of the Seeker. I'm basing it on the show since I haven't read the books (yet). I've written a one-shot about Cara, check it out if you haven't already and give me your opinion :)**_

_**So, this one takes place after "Extinction" but Dahlia never appeared to trick Cara into following her, so Cara and Zedd both went with Richard and Kahlan to get the Stone of Tears. However they split up just before R/K went through the mountain rock. So, in fact, it follows the episode but Cara doesn't steal the Stone of Tears from Zedd at the end.**_

_**I am not a native English speaker, I'm learning though. So feel free to point any mistake (I'm sure there are several) and give me an explanation if you can (if you have time, if you're sure about your explanation...) Everything that can help me improve (my english or my writing style) is welcomed !**_

_**I will write a sequel to this if enough people are interested in the story. It will probably evolve into a Kahlan/Cara story, although I'm not sure whether it'll be strong friendship or more. Whatever you want to read !**_

_**I'll stop there ! **_

_**Enjoy your reading and let me know what you think of this beginning :)**_

* * *

The sun was already shining when Cara opened her eyes. She had been the first one to take watch, and when Richard had relayed her, she had gone to her bedroll and fell asleep immediately. The last few days had been exhausting. They had the Stone of Tears, which meant that the Keeper would do everything he could to prevent them from going to the Pillars of Creation. They were close. In a day or two, the adventure would be over. They just had to stay alive. The Banelings sent their way were numerous and very often, Cara had feared for the life of the Lord Rahl. She knew that the Mother Confessor and the First Wizard would die for the Seeker, and of course she would too. But she wanted the four of them to be alive to witness the Keeper's defeat.

Kahlan was packing and Richard was taking care of the horses when she woke up. Zedd was nowhere in sight, but he probably wasn't far, looking for something to eat. Cara stretched out and got up, rolling her blanket and putting it back into her bag. Ten minutes later, they were back on the road.

* * *

"We should reach the Pillars of Creation in less than twenty hours now." Richard said.

"Something's wrong."

Everybody turned to Cara who had just spoken.

"What do you mean ?" Kahlan asked.

"I mean, we haven't encountered any obstacles since we left this morning. The Keeper knows we have the Stone, he's been trying to kill us all mercilessly for the past week. And now that we're getting closer, there's no one to stop us, and I'm the only one worried ?"

Her words made them pause. Richard stopped his horse, and so did the rest of them.

"Cara's right. There must be a trap somewhere, and we're probably heading right into it."

"What do you suggest, Richard ?"

"I don't know. Zedd ? Isn't there a way for you to find out if there's trouble ahead ?"

"I'm afraid I can't see in the future, my boy. I can try to cast a spell of protection upon us."

"What about a spell of invisibility ?"

"The Keeper will see past this kind of spell. We know that the Sisters of the Dark serve him, and they do have powerful magic too."

"Don't forget about Darken Rahl." Cara added with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright. Zedd, do the spell of protection. Maybe we should split up. Cara will go with Kahlan and I'll go with Zedd."

Cara and Kahlan shared a look, and the blonde said :

"I don't think us splitting up will help. If anything, it'll make us weaker."

"I will give you the Stone of Tears, and you'll reach the Pillars while Zedd and I create a diversion."

"That's stupid. I'm sorry Lord Rahl, but I can't let you risk your life. I should stay with Kahlan or Zedd behind while you go to the Pillars. You need to be the one to put the Stone into place."

Richard stared at the ground for a few seconds.

"Cara, I need to talk to you."

His request surprised everyone. But the Mord'Sith didn't object and followed her Lord away from the others. Once he was sure that neither Zedd nor Kahlan could hear him, the Seeker faced Cara. She had a solemn look on her face, as if she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Thank you Cara, for protecting me so well."

She bowed slightly.

"It is an honor, Lord Rahl."

"As your friend, Cara, I have something very important to ask you."

"Whatever you want."

He took a deep breath and whispered :

"Another prophecy came to me through Shota, a while ago. I will defeat the Keeper, but I am not meant to survive it, Cara."

He saw her frown, and decided to explicit a bit.

"I will die."

"I won't allow it."

Richard smiled at her immediate response and put his right hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have a choice here. It is written in stone, as it was written that I would defeat Darken Rahl. I trust you, Cara, to make sure that the Keeper will lose. I need you to take care of Zedd and Kahlan afterwards. They will be devastated and you'll have to be strong."

"This is nonsense. That wench Shota doesn't know what she's saying. You can't die, you're the Lord Rahl and as long as you have me, nothing will happen to you ! If you die I will revive you with the Breath of Life !"

She was upset and confused, Richard could tell. It was an expected reaction. The Mord'Sith was loyal to him, and he knew she'd die a thousand times before letting someone or something get to him.

"Cara, please. You can't tell anyone."

"But…"

"As your Lord Rahl, I command you to keep this a secret. I command you to protect Kahlan and Zedd as if they were me. I command you to be strong and to stick with them once all of this is over. I command you not to die and I command you to keep going even if I die. Understood ?"

Cara lowered her head, and Richard felt bad for using of his title and power over her to make her obey him, but there was no other choice.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Thank you, Cara. Now let's go back."

"What if they ask me about what you said to me ?"

"Tell them it's a private matter and none of their concern."

"Alright."

The young man slightly squeezed his friend's shoulder and walked past her toward Kahlan and Zedd. Staying back, Cara let a sigh escape her and turned away from her companions. She needed to be alone for a while, to process the information. Richard, her Lord Rahl, was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it. And she would have to lie to Kahlan and Zedd about it. She would have to betray their trust in order to keep her promise to Lord Rahl. And it shouldn't _matter_ to her. Her duty was to the House of Rahl, to Richard only. So why did she feel like she was stabbing the Mother Confessor and the First Wizard in the back ?

"Cara ? Let's go !"

Kahlan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she reluctantly walked back to her horse and mounted it in silence. She could already feel the blue eyes of her friend upon her but she didn't return the look. She kept her focus ahead of her. She didn't care about the prophecy. If there was anything in her power to spare the life of the Seeker, she would do it.

* * *

"Cara, you will continue to the Pillars with Kahlan. Zedd and I will buy you time."

For a second, Richard's eyes met Cara's and he saw the protest in them, but he silenced her with a look. Knowing that nothing could change his mind, the blonde slightly bowed her head and walked away, a hand on her horse's collar. She heard Kahlan's goodbyes to Richard and tried to ignore the fact that it was probably the last time the Mother Confessor would kiss Lord Rahl, and that she was the only one to know about it. She focused on her horse, checking if everything was okay with it, trying to block whatever thoughts would cross her mind now. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cara ?"

"What ?" She said abruptly while turning round to face Richard.

"I'm sorry for putting you into this position."

"Well, don't be. It's my duty to serve you and I will do as you say."

"Promise me you will take care of Kahlan and Zedd, and make sure nothing happens to them."

"I promise you."

"And if they need a hug or anything, be there for them."

If the moment wasn't so serious, Richard would've laughed at her expression when he said the words.

"Fine, I will do as you say !" Cara huffed.

"Thank you. It means everything to me. Here, take the Stone of Tears. I'm sure they won't expect you to have it."

He handed her the small stone and held her hand a second longer than necessary, which didn't go unnoticed by Cara. She offered him a small smile and he went back to Zedd's side.

"Alright, we will meet you at the Pillars once we're sure nothing will stop us. Don't wait for us to put the Stone into place. Be careful."

"We will." Kahlan said.

It was time to go.

* * *

**_Should I put the dialogues in bold to make it easier to read ? That's what I usually do with my other stories but I've had some complaints about it so I don't know. Need your opinion once again ! :P_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello ! This is the new chapter (obviously) so please leave a few words to tell me whether you liked it or not. Next chapter's pure Cara/Kahlan. But I'll wait at least a week before posting it. I hope I don't disappoint !**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Kahlan couldn't stop smiling. They had succeeded. They had defeated the Keeper and closed the veil to the Underworld. It was over, and they had won. The Confessor kept talking to Cara while they were waiting for Zedd and Richard to meet them, and she didn't understand why the Mord'Sith was so oddly silent and kept a serious look on her face. When she tried to reach for the blonde's arm, Cara simply took a step back.

"Cara, what's wrong ?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

Kahlan didn't push it. She had learnt during their journey together that if the Mord'Sith wanted to say something, to share her feelings, she would do it on her own.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, they heard a sound and a grunt coming from the entrance of the temple and they hurried there to meet Richard and Zedd.

"Cara ! Kahlan !"

At hearing Zedd's tone, Kahlan frowned and began to run toward him. When she finally caught sight of the Wizard, she stopped dead in her tracks and gave a gasp of horror. Leaning on Zedd's shoulder was a very bleeding and barely conscious Richard.

"Richard !"

The old man gently deposed his grandson on the cold floor and kneeled down beside him while Kahlan rushed to his other side.

"What happened ?"

"We were largely outnumbered by the Sisters of the Dark, and D'Haran soldiers. Richard fought as many as possible and I did my best to help him, but the Keeper constantly sent Banelings my way !"

"Kahlan…"

Richard's voice was softer than a whisper. She immediately took his hands in hers and kissed them.

"You'll be okay Richard, it's going to be fine !"

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Shh, just hold on, we're going to get a healer !"

"No… It's… too late… Kahlan, I love you…"

"I love you too, I do ! Just be strong, Richard !"

"It was… written. I'm sorry."

Richard's eyes closed.

"No ! Richard open your eyes ! Cara ! Cara come here !"

The Mord'Sith stepped closer but still kept her distance.

"He's dying, Cara, you have to give him the Breath of Life !"

"I can't." She answered, her voice unaffected but her features showing signs of distress.

Both Kahlan's and Zedd's eyes drifted to her instantaneously.

"What ? Why ?"

"Cara ?"

But before she could say a word, Richard spoke again.

"It's… useless. I can't… I… It's time for me. I'm sorry."

"No… No !"

Kahlan pressed her forehead to the young man's bloody one and kissed his nose and lips.

"Please don't leave me ! I love you, please !"

"I love you, Kahlan, I will always…"

He did not finish his sentence.

* * *

Cara didn't know how long they stayed there, but it was probably hours. Leaning over Richard's body, Kahlan was crying as silently as she could, running her hands through her lover's hair. Only a foot away, Zedd was sitting down and had his eyes closed, unable to look at his grandson's lifeless body. Tears were running down his cheeks.

Cara however remained still, blocking as well as she could her emotions. She felt something, a feeling she had only known a couple of times in her life. It was sadness, and confusion. Her Lord Rahl was no more, and she was once again without master. And her eyes were burning, but she had made a promise to Richard to be strong. And she would keep this promise as best as she could. Once she was sure she could neutralize her voice, Cara spoke :

"It's getting dark. We should find shelter for the night, unless you want to stay here."

Her remark earned no response and she sighed, knowing that they would not move from the Pillars today.

"I want him to be buried in Aydindril." Kahlan said sternly.

"It's pretty far. Richard's body will rot before we can get there."

"Thank you for your delicacy, Cara !" The Mother Confessor snapped.

Unimpressed with her outburst and knowing that she had effectively been rude, Cara merely shrugged and turned to face the horizon.

"I could… I could cast a spell on his body to make sure it remains intact, and it will give us the time necessary to go to Aydindril. Would you like that, Kahlan ?" Zedd asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. I'll do it now. Step back."

She did as she was told and joined Cara's side. The Mord'Sith did not bother to turn round, her green eyes still fixing the declining sun far away in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Cara."

"Don't apologize. You were right. Sometimes I forget that you people have a sensibility more acute than mine."

Kahlan didn't answer and focused on Zedd's chanting. She didn't recognize the language and supposed it was a magical one reserved to the wizards. She tried her best to keep her gaze away from Richard's body. The mere thought of him being dead made her nauseous. The Seeker was never supposed to die. Not before her anyway. When she realized that it was too much to bear, she turned her back to the scene and found herself in the same position as Cara.

"Everything was going so good, I don't understand…"

"Life gives only to take back."

"But Richard ? After everything that he's done to protect people ? He can't even savor his victory. We were supposed to have a lifetime together and now…"

She couldn't contain her tears and slowly she let herself fall down, sitting by Cara's feet. The Mord'Sith tore her gaze away from the horizon and reluctantly kneeled down beside Kahlan. She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and slightly shivered when bright blue eyes met hers. She was not expecting to feel pain just by looking into Kahlan's eyes, but the Confessor's distress was so visible there that Cara didn't know what to say or do anymore. So she muttered the only words that came to her mind :

"I'm sorry."

Kahlan had been the one to teach her compassion, it was only fair to show her that she now understood the concept. Cara however didn't expect the hug Kahlan pulled her into. She didn't resist though, knowing the Confessor craved physical attention. And they were friends. And she had promised Richard that she would take care of his loved ones and protect them with her life. With Kahlan's arms tightly wrapped around her neck, Cara thought she was keeping her promise for now.

"It is done."

Zedd's voice interrupted their moment of friendship and comfort, and Kahlan let go of Cara who got up. Then the blonde held out her hand to help the Mother Confessor stand up as well.

"Thank you Zedd."

She noticed that he had also cleaned Richard's body from all the blood, and the Seeker now had a peaceful look on his face as if he was merely asleep. A blanket was covering him like a shroud.

"I still can't believe it." Kahlan murmured while stepping closer to the Wizard.

"You two should sleep, I'll keep watch tonight." Cara said.

They were too tired to protest. Without another word, they placed their bedroll far enough from the Seeker's lifeless body and laid down. Zedd fell asleep quickly and began to snore, which caused Kahlan to move further from him until she was only a few feet away from Cara.

"You know there's probably no imminent threat out there, you could sleep too."

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"We've been fighting every day for the past six months, Cara. You must be very tired."

"A Mord'Sith doesn't need as much sleep as you do. We're taught strength and endurance. Sleep now, Kahlan."

The brunette didn't insist knowing that Cara would not abdicate. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. But after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she pushed her blanket back at her feet, frustrated. The Mord'Sith merely raised an eyebrow but didn't make any comment when Kahlan sat down beside her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again."

"You will, either willingly or I'll knock you out. But maybe not tonight."

"Well… Thank you, that's a really friendly attention." Kahlan said, unable to suppress a smile.

They shared a comfortable silence, their arms barely touching, and looked up to the night sky. The moon was almost full and it lit their surroundings. They could hear the sea waves crashing not too far away.

"I've always found the sound of the sea soothing. Don't you, Cara ?"

"I've never been anywhere near the sea before."

"What ? Really ?" Kahlan asked, surprised and probably a bit shocked.

"Darken Rahl kept me close to him for… a certain kind of duty. I was never too far from the People's Palace."

"Oh…"

The Confessor glanced behind her at the sleeping form of Zedd, and then at the Seeker's lifeless body, and she shook her head. Acting on an impulse, she took Cara's hand in hers and got up quickly.

"Come on !"

"What ?" Cara asked immediately, standing up within a second.

"I want you to see the sea."

"Now ? Kahlan you're crazy ! It's dark out there, and we have to watch over Zedd and… And Richard."

She said the last part quietly, obviously hating to have to remember Kahlan of the Seeker's loss. But to her surprise, she felt a hand lifting up her chin and found herself looking into deep blue eyes.

"There's no one around, Cara. Zedd is asleep and he won't wake up before sunrise. I can't sleep. And Richard's death only reminds me that we're vulnerable, no matter how strong we can be. We're human, we die. And if we're to die tomorrow, I don't want you to regret to never have seen the sea."

And so they went.

* * *

_**So, was it a) incredibly perfect, b) amazing, c) good, d) alright, e) could've been better, f) totally unworthy of the wait, g) so bad it made you puke ?**_

_**I'm kidding. Partly. But I'd really like to know what you think of it :)**_

_****__**If there are Richard's fans out there, don't worry about him. He's not out of the picture forever.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Short chapter, I know. The next one wil be longer, I promise._**

**_For the reviewers I can't reply to because they're not logged in, your questions will be answered later in the story itself, no worries ;)_**

* * *

"What are you doing ?"

"Taking off my clothes, I don't want to wet them !" Kahlan shouted over the sound of the waves.

Cara stared incredulously at her, eyebrows raised.

"Come on, the water's not even cold !"

Reluctantly, the Mord'Sith took off her shoes and carefully walked towards the water, where Kahlan was already bathing. She was not afraid, but maybe a little impressed. After all, she couldn't see far away and the horizon was just water. Sensing the other woman's hesitation, Kahlan walked up to her, unashamed of her almost nudity, and asked :

"Do you need help to remove your leathers ?"

"What ? You seriously want me to get naked here ?"

"I didn't say you had to be naked, I just want you to strip."

Cara pondered on her words a few seconds and finally sighed.

"Fine. Let's do that."

Kahlan's smile was reward enough for Cara and the Mord'Sith knew she had made the right decision. A moment later, they were both bathing in the sea. There was very little wind so the waves were not a threat, and they both swam as far as they could before heading back to the beach. Kahlan put her dress back on almost immediately, but Cara just lay down on the sand, uncaring if it stuck to her skin. From her position she could see the stars in the sky. Although she'd never tell it to anyone, it was something she had grown used to do—staring at the sky during the night.

"So, it wasn't bad, was it ?" Kahlan's soft voice asked her.

"No, it wasn't bad." Cara simply answered.

A silence fell upon them but it wasn't uncomfortable. Kahlan imitated Cara's posture and lay down next to her, her hand brushing her friend's one slightly. After a while, the brunette peeked at the blonde and saw that her green eyes were closed. For a moment she wondered if the Mord'Sith had fallen asleep, but the sudden words that came out of her startled Kahlan.

"What are we going to do next, Mother Confessor ?"

If she didn't know better, Kahlan would've thought she had heard vulnerability in Cara's voice. But it wasn't that. It was concern, and worry maybe. She let her fingers intentionally touch Cara's and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess we'll go back to Aydindril, bury Richard's body, and wait for another prophecy. We'll name a new Seeker then."

"What if no other prophecy comes ?"

"Then we'll be all free to go back to our lives and our duties."

When Cara failed to respond, Kahlan realized her mistake. Cara had lived to serve Richard, it was her only purpose. Apart from that, she had nothing, and no one. The people in Stowcroft would not welcome her. They had made it clear that she was to never set foot again in their town. And the only family Cara had was there.

"Cara…"

"Don't. I know what you're going to say, and I don't need to hear it."

"I was going to suggest that if you had nothing else to do then maybe you could stay with me in Aydindril."

"Right. Where your sister is. The sister who is forced to live in someone else's body because I killed her, and by doing so I consequently forced her to kill her own child too. I can see how great that would turn out for all of us."

"You'll always be welcome in my house, Cara."

"Aydindril is the land of the Confessors, Kahlan. I'm a Mord'Sith, their sworn enemy. They could kill me just by extending their hand, and I don't have a death wish."

"I would never let them hurt you !"

Kahlan sat up and looked at Cara, who still had her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry if my comment has upset you, Mother Confessor. I was merely stating a truth."

The brunette grabbed the Mord'Sith hand and rose to her feet, bringing her friend up too. Cara opposed no resistance, and found herself looking into angry, deep blue eyes.

"Haven't you learned anything, Cara ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I know that you'd do anything to protect me, but don't you understand that this goes both ways ? I, too, would protect you with my life !"

The blonde frowned instantly and she held Kahlan's hand tighter.

"I forbid you to say that, Kahlan Amnell. The world needs you to stay alive. Never _ever_ put your life in danger for mine. I mean it."

"I already lost the person I loved the most. I'm not going to lose another one."

"You're not going to lose me ! As long as you want me by your side, I'll stay."

Kahlan smiled, but it was not her usual bright and happy smile. This one was sad and melancholic. For almost half an hour she had managed to push the thought of Richard's death away from her mind, but now, looking into Cara's emerald eyes, shining under the moonlight and full of concern, she realized the importance of the loss they had all experienced today. Her own eyes welled up with tears and she lowered her head, not wanting Cara to see her losing control of her emotions.

"I do understand your need to cry, Kahlan. You don't have to hide from me."

These were just the words Kahlan needed to hear. She threw her arms around Cara's neck and buried her head in the blonde's hair, who surprisingly didn't push her away. Instead, she carefully placed her hands on her friend's hips and steadied her, then began to trace small circles on her back to soothe the brunette. Cara could feel hot tears on her skin and she didn't know what else to do. Richard had told her to take care of Zedd and Kahlan but she had never had to care about anyone before, it was something she wasn't used to. The only time she had hugged someone, it had been Kahlan, when they had been trapped in a tomb and were sure they would die.

She was left wondering about what she was supposed to do when she felt Kahlan slowly pulling back. She let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you feeling any better ?"

"Yes, somehow. Thank you, Cara."

Only then did Kahlan realize that the Mord'Sith was still wearing her underwear and nothing else. She took a step back and turned to face the sea.

"Maybe you should get dressed and we'll go back to Zedd."

"Alright. You can go ahead if you want, though. I might bathe a little longer. The sand stuck to my skin and I don't want to put my leather back on, it might deteriorate it. Just scream if you need anything."

Kahlan gently pressed on Cara's shoulder and left the beach without another word. A little time alone would do her good.

* * *

When Cara got back to the Pillars of Creation half an hour later, Kahlan had fallen asleep under her blankets and Zedd was still snoring loudly. She listened to their even breathing for a while and lost herself in her thoughts. She had to pay a visit to Shota as soon as possible. That witch would have to tell her everything Cara wanted to know if she didn't want to feel once more the power of her Agiels.

* * *

_***Sigh* well, it was really short in fact, but I didn't want to write too much for that scene on the beach.**_

_**Drop me a line to tell me what you think of this chapter ! :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here it is, the update ! Every ten days, it seems. I'll try to stick to this delay. It depends on how fast I write. Which is actually rather slow than fast !_**

**_This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy !_**

* * *

When the first rays of sun appeared, Cara walked toward Kahlan's sleeping form and shook her shoulder gently, waking her up. Then she did the same for Zedd. They got ready in silence, the Mord'Sith preparing the horses for the ride, succeeding in attaching Richard's body to his horse correctly so that it wouldn't fall or wouldn't be damaged by the journey. She knew it was her duty to do so and that it would be too hard for either Kahlan or Zedd to ask them to be anywhere near the body of the man they had both loved with all their heart, although with a different kind of love. Kahlan found a small hidden space behind a pillar and changed her dress, putting the white one back on her. Once everything was ready, they mounted their horses and left the Pillars of Creation after one last glance at the Stone of Tears.

An entirely new journey was beginning.

* * *

They made their first break four hours later. The horses needed to rest, and there was a small village nearby where they could buy some food and maybe clean themselves. Cara offered to go alone first to check if the village was safe, but Kahlan and Zedd refused. From now on, they would stick together as one. The Mord'Sith didn't object, so they took the horses and made their way toward the village.

Children playing outside the houses saw them first and they dispersed to warn their parents that intruders were coming. Almost immediately, five men appeared and walked up to the trio. They were holding swords, but as they got closer they seemed to recognize the Confessor's white dress and they dropped their guard.

"Mother Confessor ?" asked one man who seemed to be older than the others.

"Yes. I'm Kahlan Amnell, and this is Zedd and Cara."

"You're friends with the Seeker ! You helped him to defeat the Keeper !" Another of the men said with excitement.

"Indeed. Have you heard of that already ?"

"Oh, Confessor, there were Banelings surrounding the village just yesterday, and suddenly they were gone !"

Kahlan looked at Zedd questioningly.

"Well, I suppose that they were called back to the Underworld when the rift closed." The Wizard said.

"Thank you, thank you ! I'm sure you're very tired ! Please, come in and we'll make sure you have everything that you need !"

Kahlan and Zedd followed the men back to where they came from and found themselves in a beautiful house, where two women were sitting side by side at a wooden table. As soon as they saw their visitors they stood up and greeted them eagerly.

"I was expecting the Seeker to be with you ?"

The heavy silence that followed his question made everyone stiffen. Only then did Kahlan realize that Cara had not come with them inside the house of the chief of the village. Of course, she was keeping Richard's body.

"I…"

Sensing her inability to speak, Zedd stepped forward and, with as much control in his voice as possible, he declared :

"My dear friends, the Seeker is no more. He was severely injured during the battle against the Keeper's allies and his wounds were mortal. He's dead."

Nothing could have prepared their hosts to such news, and it was not really a surprise when one of the two women started to cry. A man, obviously her husband, took her in his arms and whispered words in her ear in an attempt to soothe her. The one that had spoken to them first approached them slowly and bowed slightly.

"I am very sorry to hear that. The Seeker was the hero we had been expecting all our lives. It pains me to know that he sacrificed his life for us, but I am deeply thankful. To all of you. I can't see your… friend, here. The Mord'Sith. Is she still outside ?"

"We have Richard's body with us, she's probably guarding it." Kahlan managed to say.

"My men will take care of the horses, and I can give you a room for the Seeker's body. You can stay in our village as long as you want. We will provide you everything you need."

"Thank you…"

"Aldin. I'm the chief of the village."

"Well, thank you Aldin for your hospitality, but we'll just need some food and water, and maybe a bath too. We're not staying."

Again the man bowed, and he moved towards the other villagers and swiftly gave them directives and orders. A moment later, they were all leaving the house and hurrying toward Cara and the horses.

"I will escort you to the temple for men's baths." The chief said to Zedd. "And my wife will take you and your friend to the women's temple."

"Thank you." They both answered.

* * *

The water was warm, and it felt extremely good and relaxing after the events of the past weeks. Kahlan and Cara were bathing silently, their eyes closed, enjoying the calmness of their surroundings. There was a distance between them, although it was more by respect of the other's space than by tension or uneasiness. The Mord'Sith had never been ashamed of her body and didn't mind showing it whereas Kahlan was more shy and modest. But during their travels they had grown quite comfortable with each other, at least enough to bathe together without having to hide from each other. Not that Cara had ever hidden her body from Kahlan, or anyone else.

"I could stay here all day." Kahlan sighed.

"We can if you want to." Cara replied, her tone serious.

"No, no, I was just… I know we have to go. We'll have time to rest in Aydindril."

"As you wish, Mother Confessor."

"Stop calling me that. My name's Kahlan."

"I know _that_. But sometimes I don't think before I speak. And besides, you're still the Mother Confessor, it's not like I was calling you names or anything."

Cara's honest answer made Kahlan smile inwardly.

"I know, I'm just… I'm still in shock."

"About Richard ?"

"What else ?"

"He knew that being the Seeker meant having to make terrible sacrifices."

"And I knew that too. But I was supposed to protect him and I failed."

"We both did. This world needs you, Kahlan, it's a good thing you're alive. But my only duty was to protect Richard and I couldn't even do that correctly. _I_ failed."

Kahlan turned her head to the side so that she could look at Cara.

"I won't let you take the blame, Cara. We were a team, a family that just lost one of its members. We need time to grieve."

"Then we'll do that."

* * *

After getting dressed and joining Zedd back in the kitchen of the chief's house, Kahlan thanked Aldin's wife for the food supplies she gave them and the three companions got back on their horses. Richard's body had been carefully attached on a cart by some of the villagers under Aldin's command. It was time to leave.

* * *

"We've got to avoid villages as much as we can." Cara said, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen upon them since they had left Aldin's village.

"Why ? People are grateful…"

"Because we have to keep Richard's death a secret as long as possible." Zedd answered, understanding Cara's comment.

"Darken is still out there, and he'll probably go after us. He's got an army of Mord'Sith. We've got nothing."

"Nothing ? We have all the Midlands ! I am the ruler of the Midlands, we saved them from the Keeper, they owe us !"

"They do, but they might not realize it. They are innocent people, villagers, not fighters or soldiers like Darken's army. No one can know about Richard's death. I will stay with him from now on while you and Zedd go get food and water."

"There's no need. We've managed to live off fruits and hunt, we'll do it again. We're not splitting up." Kahlan said in a tone that would allow no further debate.

Cara raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Zedd who merely shrugged and they continued their journey in silence, stopping a few times only to make sure they weren't followed.

* * *

The night came quickly as the sun was declining earlier than before, sign of the arrival of winter. The weather was still warm though, but Kahlan knew that the Midlands were tricky. They could get caught in a blizzard without having time to realize that the weather had changed.

"We should stop here for the night. There are three days left to go back to Aydindril." She said to her companions.

"Are you sure ? This place isn't exactly isolated, anyone could find us easily here." Cara objected.

"I'll keep watch."

"I have a better idea," Zedd suddenly said. "Or at least I think it's a good idea. I can put a spell on us, on our camp, so that no one will see us, or the fire."

"So what's the matter ? Why don't you do it ? Why haven't you done it in the past ?" The Mord'Sith asked.

"Well the spell has its limits. If someone only brushes against you, you'll become visible to them immediately, along with the rest of us."

They discussed the idea for a minute before agreeing that Zedd would do the spell, and Kahlan would still watch over the camp first. Zedd's magic would only allow her to be more relaxed and give her time to rest a little.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Cara watched her friends' attitudes. She had noticed the change that had occurred in a day. Zedd was quieter than before, he ate less and for the first time since she had met him, he really seemed like an old man. Kahlan's beautiful and usually soft features were unreadable. It was her eyes that conveyed all her feelings. Sadness, remorse, guilt and so on. A person meeting her for the first time would think of her as harsh and strict when she was actually all the contrary. But right now, Cara could tell, she was looking at the Mother Confessor, not at Kahlan Amnell. It amazed her to see how easily Kahlan could revert from being sweet to being this frightening.

Once the camp was settled, Kahlan said that she'd take first watch again, and Cara was honestly beyond caring at this point. She felt the tiredness overwhelming her and was relieved that she could finally get some sleep. As usual, Zedd fell asleep quickly, leaving Cara and Kahlan free to talk.

"Are you alright, Kahlan ?"

The young brunette appeared to be surprised by the question. Probably because it was Cara who was asking, and Cara never asked that kind of questions—not if she wasn't forced to. But the seriousness in her voice made Kahlan stop cleaning her daggers and look up.

"Why do you ask ?" She said a little too aggressively, even to her own ears.

But Cara didn't seem to mind.

"Because you're not yourself."

"How can I be myself, Cara, when all I feel like doing is crying over Richard's death ? How useful would that be for the three of us ?"

"You can't shut off your emotions like this, it's not healthy."

"You do it all the time !"

Cara dropped the blanket she was holding and walked up to where Kahlan was sitting, and looked down at her.

"You have no idea what it's like to feel absolutely nothing, and then learn to let your guard down only to realize how much you've missed in your life. The last time I cried, I was a little girl. And despite knowing all this, I'm still not able to cry. To really _cry_. Not just drop a few tears, I'm talking of a real crying fit. I can't do that, even if I want to. But you can ! You have the ability to cry, and don't make up excuses as to why you can't because it's a lie."

Slowly, her eyes never leaving Cara's, Kahlan got up. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"I'm sorry. I understand your point, Cara, really. But I can't let myself cry now. Because if I start, I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop. We have to go to Aydindril. Then I'll take the time to mourn Richard properly. Please, tell me you understand."

"I do." The blonde said reluctantly after a few seconds.

She stepped back, suddenly finding their closeness uncomfortable.

"Wake me in a few hours, okay ?"

"I will."

No other words were exchanged, and Cara slipped in her bedroll after taking off her boots. She turned her back to Kahlan and waited for sleep to find her. A few minutes later, she rolled onto her back and sighed, knowing that falling asleep wouldn't be that easy in spite of how tired she felt. She sat up and reached for her flask, hoping that maybe it was only thirst keeping her awake. But suddenly she turned her head to the right and realized that Kahlan was still standing over there, her eyes fixed on her, silent tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**_It is very important for me to know what you think of the story, so tell me please._**

**_Also, I am aware that there might be mistakes in the story (grammar, misuse of vocabulary) but I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Feel free to point out any mistake._**

**_Thanks !_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm warning you right now, next chapter might not come before two weeks. I hope you'll enjoy this one and leave a few words behind =)**

* * *

They didn't talk about it the next morning. It would only make them uncomfortable around each other and it was best to pretend that nothing had happened the previous night. In fact, after seeing the distress on the Mother Confessor's face, Cara had gotten up and had walked slowly towards her as to not startle her. They hadn't spoken at all. Kahlan had simply let her head fall on Cara's shoulder once the Mord'Sith had her arms wrapped carefully around her waist. Kahlan didn't remember how but they had managed to sit down and her back had been resting against the Mord'Sith. Her hands had been playing absent-mindedly with the gloved fingers until her tears had stopped. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep, comforted by Cara's warm embrace and the feeling of security it provided her.

When she had woken up an hour earlier, she had noticed that there was no sign of her blonde friend at the camp. Zedd had smiled at her and told her that Cara had gone hunting. And he had added in a reproachful tone that they should have made him keep watch too. It had surprised Kahlan but she hadn't said anything. If Cara didn't want Zedd to know that she had stayed awake all night then Kahlan wouldn't tell him either.

Now they were back on the road, at a steady pace. The atmosphere was still heavy with sadness but it was normal after having experienced such a terrible loss. Richard had been their leader, the one that had brought them all together, that had allowed friendships and alliances to form. He had seen past all the Confessor's barriers, past the unreadable face of the Mord'Sith and her inability to trust anyone except him. He had forced Cara to look around her and realize that there was a world out there waiting for her. He had told her that she was not his slave but a human being on her own. He had treated her as an equal and had refused to use of his power over her unless it was absolutely necessary.

As they rode silently, Cara's eyes were fixed on the horizon, staring at nothing in particular. She was lost in thoughts, in memories of Richard. Her Lord Rahl. Her master, but above all, her friend. She owed him a lot. And his last wish was that she'd take care of Kahlan and Zedd, so she would honor him by doing her best with them.

"Cara ?"

The wizard's voice brought her back to reality.

"What ?"

"I said we should consider stopping in a village for the next night."

"What does Kahlan think about it ?"

"I'd rather not. I thought I made it clear we should reach Aydindril as soon as possible."

"Then it's settled; we'll keep going."

Zedd frowned but didn't make any attempt to protest. The blonde woman watched him for a long minute afterward, sensing that the old man was probably more upset than he let on. Then she turned her glance to Richard's body that was following behind them and sighed. Things were certainly going to be more complicated now that he was gone.

* * *

"You didn't wake him up to keep watch last night." Kahlan said to Cara while watching Zedd who was already sound asleep. "You let me sleep all night too, which means you didn't get to sleep at all."

Cara gave her a simple shrug in response, but the Confessor didn't give up.

"Why did you do that ? Cara, you need to rest too. If we have to fight tomorrow, I don't want to fear for your life !"

"You don't have to worry about me. Part of the Mord'Sith training is to remain awake for several days in a row. I did far worse than that. I can stay awake until we reach your palace without any problem."

"It's not healthy, Cara. Please, sleep tonight."

The Mord'Sith sat down beside her friend.

"I can't." She confessed in a whisper.

Kahlan turned towards her and took her hands in her own. Cara barely reacted.

"What do you mean you can't ?"

"I don't know. I tried, but I couldn't. It's nothing big, Kahlan. I'm sure I'll be able to sleep just fine when we'll have real beds to go to."

"Well, I hope so."

"Why don't _you_ sleep ?"

"I'd rather stay with you, if you don't mind. I feel… better, when you're near. I feel less lonely."

The honesty in Kahlan's voice surprised Cara. She had never thought her presence could be comforting to anyone, but apparently it was for the Mother Confessor.

"Hmm, sure. You can stay."

In the darkness of the night, their faces lit by the fire, they sat still for hours, only speaking a few words. Finally, Kahlan stood up and walked toward the Wizard and woke him up.

"Zedd ? Can you keep watch now ? Cara and I will try to sleep."

"Of course, go to sleep my child."

Cara frowned at Kahlan but her protest died on her lips when she saw the look in the brunette's eyes. Reluctantly, she took her bedroll and laid it out next to her friend's.

"I told you I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, well, it seems like I can't sleep either unless you're next to me." Kahlan whispered. "I just… I used to fall asleep next to him, you know. I grew used to have someone at my side."

Her words were welcomed by a smug grin.

"Then why don't you ask Zedd ?"

"Idiot." Kahlan muttered, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"It's alright, if you need a hot body next to you, I'm right here." Cara added in a light tone.

Inwardly, she was happy to see a smile on Kahlan's face. She had a feeling that it would be a rare thing in the future. They lay down and Cara made sure she was not too close to the Confessor. There was no way she'd risk to be confessed by a wrong move during the night. The brunette fell asleep first, as expected. It took Cara more than half an hour to finally surrender completely and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the beautiful face of the woman beside her.

* * *

The next day went by just like the previous two. When twilight came, the palace of Aydindril was in sight. Still far away, but they could see it. They were in the Midlands; they were safe.

"It seems so unreal to be home after all this time spent away." Kahlan said, emotion piercing in her voice.

"Would you mind if I went to look for Thaddicus once we're settled and Richard is buried ?" Zedd asked.

"Of course not, your brother is family, Zedd. He'll be welcomed to stay with us." She immediately responded.

Cara was silent but it wasn't unusual. Kahlan guessed that she wasn't too pleased about going in the land of the Confessors, but she didn't say anything. After all, there was only Denee and herself now. Kahlan didn't know if any other Confessors had been discovered since the last one, but she figured that there wouldn't be many anyway. Cara wasn't in any danger. She would deal with that later. For now, all that mattered was to reach the palace without alerting people that they were back. The task was going to be difficult to accomplish.

"We'll wait until it's dark enough to enter Aydindril."

"What about the guards ? Surely you do have a guard all around the city, let alone your palace, Confessor." Cara objected.

"I will make sure we're not bothered by the guards."

Zedd and Cara didn't look convinced, but they didn't know the power she held over the people of the Midlands.

"If you don't mind I'd like to remain alone with Richard for a while."

"Of course, dear. Come on Cara, let's go. We might find a stream near, I'm thirsty and my flask is almost empty."

They left without another word. Once she was sure they couldn't hear her, Kahlan stepped closer to the Seeker's body and uncovered his head. He looked peaceful, the ghost of a smile floating on his lips. She let her hand rest on his hair and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling.

"Oh, Richard…" She whispered, "why did you have to go ?"

It felt silly to talk to him knowing that she'd never get an answer, but she needed to do it.

"It's not fair for you to be gone after everything you did for the world. I hate it, I hate waking up without you, knowing that you won't be here. It hurts, it hurts so much… And poor Zedd, he's lost his daughter and his grandson in this quest. No one should outlive their children."

She listened for a moment to see if Zedd and Cara were still away and continued, a small smile making its way onto her lips.

"I don't know what you said to Cara, but it's like your death changed her, Richard. She's more… open. She helps me. And she actually listens to Zedd when he has something to say, now. She's made more progress in four days than in five months. I'm so glad to have her with me. See ? You were right, again. She's a powerful ally. But I don't understand… I tried, I tried to understand but I can't. Why couldn't she give you the Breath of Life ? You said it was useless and I don't get it."

She paused again, this time to remember the scene. Cara's resigned look as Richard took his last breaths, her lover's words about his death being… being what ? Written ? Was that the word that he had used ? Yes—Yes it was, Kahlan recalled. What did that mean ? Maybe Cara knew. She'd have to ask her.

"I will miss you, Richard. I will love you forever. You'll be remembered as our hero."

Then she put the shroud back on his face and stepped away. The journey had been exhausting and Kahlan couldn't wait to reach the palace and to see her sister. There wouldn't be much time to get rest though. Darken Rahl was back, and he wanted control of the Midlands. After everything that they had done to off him, there was no way Kahlan would let him be back in control. Richard was not here to protect the people now. It was her duty.

"Cara, Zedd ?"

Kahlan went to look for them and found them near a stream after walking a couple of minutes. Together they hurried back to the place where she had left Richard's body.

"Okay, we have to wait yet another hour and then we'll be able to ride to the palace."

"I can't wait to have a nice meal." Zedd said, although his voice lacked real enthusiasm.

They sat in silence, waiting for the sun to go down. Finally, when Kahlan judged that it was dark enough and that they would not be bothered by villagers, they all got up and prepared to enter the city. Cara glanced at her two companions and sighed. Things would never be the same now that the quest was over. Once again her life was about to change and she had no idea how to handle it.

* * *

**OTH-FOQ**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, good thing, I was able to finish this chapter in time for my a-little-more-than weekly update. I hope you'll like it. Forgive the mistakes :)**_

* * *

By the time they got close to the fortress that was the Confessors' palace, the moon was high in the sky. As Kahlan had planned, they encountered no villagers.

"You should let me present myself to the guards."

"Why, you mean they won't recognize you ?" Cara asked.

"I left more than a year ago. They might have changed since. Besides, your Mord'Sith leathers will probably alert them and they'd wake up the whole city. We can't risk that."

"Fine !" The blonde answered, a little annoyed.

She already knew that being a Mord'Sith would make it difficult for her to be here. Zedd put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, and she let herself relax a little. She was more exhausted than she let on. Kahlan disappeared into the night and they stayed behind with the Seeker's body.

"How are you feeling, Cara ?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Wizard." She answered immediately, her features unreadable as usual.

She could feel Zedd's eyes upon her, inquisitive.

"You know how I feel. I just try hard not to think about it. I always knew what would lie ahead of Richard if he truly was the Seeker. I wasn't expecting too much. I was sure he would not live a long life like I did."

It was weird to hear Zedd's confession about his grandson. Cara had never been one to gather people's secrets and confessions. But her promise to Richard was not forgotten. She had done fine until now with Kahlan's emotions, she could try as well for Zedd.

"You know there was nothing you could have done to save him, Wizard. You said you were largely outnumbered. I'm sure you did your best. Richard was the Seeker, and he was not afraid to die. He was willing to save as many people as possible. He was and will always be the true Lord Rahl for me."

Her words were followed by a short silence and finally the First Wizard answered :

"Thank you, Cara."

Kahlan chose this moment to come back and told them that the guards had bowed instantly when they had seen her.

"I ordered them to keep our presence here a secret. We don't have to fear anything. I'm sure the other guards will not be a problem either."

"Then let's go."

"I'll use some magic first. Surely the horses won't be able to enter the palace, and none of us will carry Richard's body, so I'm going to lift it in the air." Zedd said.

The two women watched as he performed his spell. The Seeker was now magically hanging in the air. Then they opened the heavy and gigantic doors of the palace and penetrated into a large corridor.

"We're home."

* * *

They hurried down the hallways; Kahlan first. She knew the castle very well and she knew exactly where to go. There were a few guards patrolling around but they managed to avoid most of them. For those they came across, Kahlan made sure that they would not speak of their presence to anyone.

Finally, they reached her chambers. She opened the door swiftly, having kept the key to open it during her long journey across the different lands. They rushed in behind the Confessor and she closed the door as swiftly as she had opened it.

"Are you sure we won't be bothered ?" Zedd asked, while catching his breath.

"I'm sure. Let's just lay Richard here on the divan; then we'll sleep for a while in different rooms. I am the only one who possesses a key to this room so no one else will be able to enter. Tomorrow at first light I will go to my sister and tell her we're back. Then I'll make a public announcement about Richard's death. You will stay by my side, both of you. Zedd, how long will your spell last ?"

"Maybe a little more than half a day."

"Then we'll bury him before noon. I don't want anyone else than the three of us, and Dennee."

"What about Jensen ?"

Kahlan and Zedd turned to face Cara who hadn't spoken until now.

"How do you know about Jensen ?"

Surprisingly, the Mord'Sith lowered her head and looked at her feet.

"When Darken Rahl lured her into the People's Palace, I was there. He told me of his plan to get the boxes of Orden. I never met her personally though. I just thought… Maybe she'd like to be here. For Richard."

"That's… very considerate of you, Cara, but I'm afraid it would take too much time to bring her here. However I'll send a few men to look for her." Kahlan spoke softly.

Zedd nodded approvingly and Cara finally looked up.

"Come on, I'll find a room for you Zedd. Cara can share mine for the night."

* * *

Once they were alone in her bedroom, Kahlan sat down on a chair and sighed. The joy she would have felt normally at finally being home was totally clouded by the sadness caused by the death of her one-time lover. A time that she couldn't even remember. It frustrated her to no end, knowing that they had done it and that she wasn't allowed to remember it.

"Kahlan ?"

She looked up, realizing that she hadn't heard the blonde's words to her.

"I'm sorry, you were saying ?"

"Maybe you'd like to sleep first and I'll make sure no one comes here."

"Oh, don't be silly Cara, you've slept next to me before."

"Next to you, not under the same blanket or in the same bedroll."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Kahlan smiled which made Cara roll her eyes.

"Fine, I'll sleep next to you !"

Really, she didn't understand why she so easily yielded to Kahlan. Usually, people feared her and wanted to stay as far away from her as possible, and she was perfectly content with it. But Kahlan was not anybody. She was her _friend_. The word still seemed foreign on her tongue. Mord'Sith didn't have any friends. They stood alone. They had Sisters, but not friends. But after all the time spent with the Seeker and his companions, Cara was not sure she was entirely Mord'Sith now. She was something more.

"I'm tired. Aren't you, Cara ?"

The Mord'Sith refocused on the brunette who was now sitting on her bed. She hadn't even realized Kahlan had moved.

"I might be. On what side do you want to sleep ? I'll take the other one."

"Oh, I don't mind. Come on."

Cara kicked off her boots and climbed on the bad, next to Kahlan. Together, they slipped under the covers and lay still for a while, in silence.

"It feels weird." Cara whispered.

"What ?"

"Being in a bed. Being in a bed with the Mother Confessor."

Her last remark earned her a slight blow of Kahlan's elbow in her ribs.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll confess you ?" She asked in a light tone.

"You'd have to touch me for that."

"Well, it could happen in my sleep."

"I'll smack your head if you try to molest me, Kahlan."

But Kahlan could hear the smile in Cara's words and she knew the blonde didn't mean it.

"I'd like to see you try. I'll scream."

"Aren't you afraid of what people in your palace will say if they find you in bed with a Mord'Sith ?"

The question, albeit asked in the same teasing tone, made them suddenly aware of the delicate situation they were in. Cara had just brought back what was probably going to be a problem for them over the next few days, maybe more. A Mord'Sith in the land of the Confessors. Sleeping in the same bed as the Mother Confessor.

"No one is going to harm you, Cara."

"I'm not afraid. But you have to know that I'll kill to defend myself."

"Of course. I know you will. Once I speak on your behalf, no one will say or do anything against you."

"Let's hope you're right. Good night Kahlan."

"Good night Cara."

* * *

An hour before sunrise, Cara opened her eyes. There was noise behind the door. Immediately, she stood up and woke up Kahlan in the process. The brunette watched as Cara listened, her ear pressed against the door.

"Guards," she whispered. "Three men. What are they doing ?"

"They're patrolling."

Kahlan got up and adjusted her dress that she had kept on during the night. It hadn't been a very good idea because it was all creased now, but it didn't matter.

"You should stay here and lock the door behind me while I'm going to see Dennee."

"Are you sure ? I'd rather come with you and—"

"No, Cara, you _will_ stay here."

"Are you ordering me ?"

"Yes."

Cara's eyes went wide and she raised her eyebrows.

"And what makes you so sure I'll obey you ?"

"Because I am the Mother Confessor."

"… So ?"

Kahlan suddenly raised her hand and grabbed Cara's neck, pulling her very close to her. She looked into her eyes and said nothing; but no words were needed. Cara could see now that Kahlan was dead serious about her staying in the room. It was the Mother Confessor ordering her, not Kahlan Amnell. She lowered her eyes to the brunette's hand that was still tightly gripping her neck.

"Fine. I'll wait for you."

Without another word, Kahlan exited the room.

* * *

Kahlan knew that she had been a little harsh on Cara, but she really needed to be alone to face Dennee. She was standing in front of her sister's chambers. Slowly, she took a deep breath and exhaled, then finally found the courage to knock on the door. A soft voice invited her in. Her come back wasn't announced so she took a careful step inside as to not give Dennee a heart attack. When her sister looked up and met her gaze, Kahlan thought for a second that she had failed at her attempt to spare the younger woman's heart. Once the shock of the first second dissolved, Kahlan half-smiled and her sister got up promptly.

"Kahlan ?"

"Hi," she replied shyly, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

It had been several months since they had last seen or heard of each other. Surely Dennee had had news about the quest, but her sister had no way to know how things were going in Aydindril.

"Oh, thank the Spirits, you're alright !" Dennee half-screamed, half-sighed while rushing to Kahlan.

They hugged tightly for a whole minute before pulling away to look at each other. When the moment of joy settled, a shadow crossed Kahlan's face and made Dennee frown.

"What ? What's wrong ? And where are Richard and the Wizard ?"

"Dennee… There is something I have to tell you. It's about Richard. He… We… We lost him. He was badly injured in battle and he did not survive."

Saying the words aloud made her heart ache even more. Kahlan watched as Dennee's face crumpled and she held her hands tighter.

"Richard is dead ?"

"Yes," Kahlan confirmed in a whisper.

"How ? I thought you travelled with the Mord'Sith, why didn't she give him the Breath of Life ?"

"It wouldn't have worked."

"Wait… 'Wouldn't have ?' Do you mean that she didn't even try ?"

Although it was not Dennee's original body, Kahlan knew that her strong personality had come back intact from the Underworld.

"It's not Cara's fault; Richard told us something about his death being written…"

"Of course it was, he was the Seeker ! His life was threatened before he was even born !"

"Dennee, please..."

The younger woman heard the distress and the pain in her sister's voice and she immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must feel now…"

"I… We have Richard's body here. I want him to be buried today."

"Of course. I'll make all the arrangements. We'll bury him in the cemetery behind the castle."

"Yes, thank you."

Dennee freed one of her hands and gently placed a lock of Kahlan's hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad that you're home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"When did you arrive ? No one reported to me…"

"During the night. I didn't want to cross path with too many people and I ordered the guards to keep quiet until I decided to make our presence known."

Her sister nodded and smiled at her.

"You should rest now, Kahlan. I'll call the undertaker for Richard."

"Right. Let me know when everything's ready."

Kahlan opened the door and was about to leave when Dennee's words stopped her.

"Are you planning on staying ?"

"For a while, yes."

"Is Zedd staying here as well ?"

"I don't know, maybe."

The look they exchanged confirmed to Kahlan that her sister was asking her a silent question. Would Cara stay too ?

"Dennee, I know what Cara did to you. I haven't forgotten."

"Good. So you understand why I don't want her here."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Is it ? I know I'd rather die than befriend my sister's murderer. Tell me how complicated is that, Kahlan ?"

Her jaw clenched and she gritted her teeth before answering.

"It becomes complicated when you're forced to travel with that person and that she saves your life many times. When you realize that she's as essential to the victory as you are. That underneath it all, she's human, just like you and I."

Dennee simply shook her head and turned her back to Kahlan, meaning that it was time for the latter to go, which she did gladly. She shouldn't have expected her sister to understand easily. But she would not let Cara go because of her wrongs in the past. What she had done under Darken Rahl's command couldn't be held against her. Kahlan understood that now. And she would make sure that Dennee did as well.

* * *

_**Trouble ahead for Cara/Kahlan ! **_

_**I'm currently writing another story. Or a one-shot. I don't know yet !**_

_**You guys are free to review and give me your opinion on this chapter :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous two, but it's only Kahlan/Cara. Again, their scenes together can't be too long without risking to write more than necessary at this point of the story.**_

_**I hope you'll leave a review after reading. It's nice to see that some people like what your imagination can create (even if the characters aren't mine, of course).**_

* * *

After Richard's funeral, Kahlan asked to be left alone for a while. Zedd nodded and walked Dennee back to her chambers, leaving Cara behind. The Mord'Sith had remained a few steps behind the three others during the ceremony. She needed her own space to grieve, and she knew that being close to Dennee would only lead to discomfort for both of them. The Confessor had looked a couple of times over her shoulder, clearly not trusting having her back turned to Cara. She had pretended not to notice.

When Zedd and Dennee took off, she was still standing up near Richard's grave where Kahlan was now kneeling over. She thought that Kahlan's words about wanting to be alone applied to her as well so she spun around and started to walk away. But a voice stopped her.

"Wait."

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kahlan was now staring at her. She was the one who had just spoken.

"You said you wanted to be alone."

"Stay. Please."

Cara didn't answer but she didn't go any further. She waited for Kahlan to join her and the Mother Confessor did just that a minute later. Kahlan took Cara's hand and entwined their fingers.

"What are you doing ?" The blonde asked, baffled, but she didn't break the contact.

"I hold my friend's hand. It brings me comfort and I'm sure that despite what you're thinking you too need comfort."

"What will people say if they see you holding hands with a Mord'Sith ? That's like befriending with the enemy !"

"I don't care what people say or think because they don't know you like I do." Kahlan answered, her eyes fixing themselves on the horizon.

"Well I care about your reputation. You are the Mother Confessor after all. That's got to mean something here."

"Those people are my people. They will not question my actions."

They walked out of the small cemetery but instead of returning to the palace, Kahlan led Cara onto a small path hidden behind bushes. They found themselves in the indoor woods of Aydindril.

"Kahlan ? Where are we going ?"

"I don't want to face anyone right now." She answered as she kept walking. "There's a lake not far from here. It's my favorite spot in Aydindril. I'll show you."

Cara followed, her hand still in Kahlan's. The woods were beautiful, nothing like those of the Midlands or D'Hara. Here the sun shone through the branches, the birds sang and there was no dangerous animal prowling around. They didn't talk; only walked until they reached a glade. At first Cara couldn't see anything else than Kahlan's back as the Confessor had to walk ahead of her because of the narrow path they were on. But when it suddenly widened, she stepped aside and saw the lake. Immediately she understood why Kahlan used to come here as often as possible. It was a profound lake, but the water was so pure and clear that you could see right through it to the bottom. Her friend let go of her hand and stepped forward until she was standing on the shore. Cara waited for a few seconds and then joined her.

"Did it help you, when you came here ?"

"Every time."

"I can understand why. I've never seen such beauty. Except maybe this one time when I brought the Night Wisp to the Northern Foothills."

"Thank you, for that." Kahlan turned to look at her friend. "I never really thanked you for bringing her there in time."

"You don't have to thank me. The Night Wisps already did."

There were fish in the lake, and for a moment, the expression of grief on Kahlan's face vanished. It was just like old times; when she spent days watching them swim. Cara didn't care for the fish. Her eyes were scrutinizing Kahlan's profile, paying attention to every little detail. That's how she saw the first tear forming in the brunette's blue eyes before it could even roll down her cheek.

"Kahlan…"

"I'm fine. I… I just need some time. You can go back if you want."

Cara raised an eyebrow.

"And leave you alone here ? No way."

She sat down, her crossed legs hanging above the water and Kahlan looked down at her with a smile before sitting down as well.

"Very well, then. Can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure."

"How did you cope with Leo's death ?"

Kahlan's directness surprised her although she didn't show it.

"I… I didn't know him for a long time. It was nothing like you and Richard."

"But it could have been ?"

"Maybe…" Cara admitted reluctantly.

She had never really considered being with Leo that way.

"But he died before I could even admit I liked him. There's no real point in talking about him."

"I think there is. You never expressed whatever it is that his death did to you. You had feelings for him, Cara."

"No."

Kahlan looked at Cara but this time, the blonde was the one to stare into the space.

"How can you be so prompt to deny it ?"

"Because I know what I felt for him and it wasn't the kind of feelings you believe it was. His death made me realize that I cared about him, yes. But nothing more. I wasn't in love. Mord'Sith don't fall in love."

"Oh, my mistake then."

"I… The… The _pain_ I felt was nothing compared to the pain you must feel now."

The blonde hated talking about feelings of whatever kinds. It was hard for her to admit that Leo's death had had an impact on her, even if it was a very slight one. But Kahlan needed to distract herself and focus on something else than her own pain.

"You love Richard. And he loved you."

"Yes."

"Then it's different from Leo and I."

"It is."

The Confessor shifted closer to the Mord'Sith who made no attempt to push her away. Kahlan had noticed that, lately. Even before the Seeker's death. Cara was easier to approach, less wild. Once or twice she had even been the one to make the first physical contact with Kahlan, like taking her hands or placing a lock of dark hair behind Kahlan's ear. She liked that. She was pleased to see that Cara had listened to her advice.

"Do you sometimes wish you were someone else, Cara ?"

Cara hesitated for a few seconds before giving Kahlan an answer. It was clear that her friend wanted them to talk about all sorts of things, including the things Cara didn't want to talk about.

"Sometimes. But I try not to. I am proud of who I am, Kahlan. Even if I'm a monster."

"What ? You're not a monster !"

"I kidnap little girls and turn them into weapons for a bloodthirsty tyrant. What does that say about me ?"

"You're not like that anymore ! And I'd kill anyone who'd try to force you to do that again !"

"What if no one had to force me into doing that again ? Would you kill me if it was my own decision ?"

Kahlan was now clearly upset by the turn the conversation had taken, but Cara truly wanted to hear her answer.

"What would you do, Kahlan ?"

"If it came to such lengths… I would have you imprisoned in Aydindril until you come back to your senses."

"And in battle ? If we come to fight against each other, would you confess me ?"

"Why are you asking me that ?" Kahlan scowled.

Unnerved by the Mord'Sith's negative thinking, she got up, crossed her arms and stormed off. Cara sighed and raised herself from the ground, following the Mother Confessor around the lake. It was a little funny to see the pout on her friend's lips although she'd never dare to laugh.

"Kahlan, you're overreacting !"

"Am I ?"

The brunette stopped and turned round so abruptly that Cara actually bumped into her. Kahlan's eyes were daggering her, and anyone else would probably be frightened by the small swirl of black Cara could now discern in the blue irises of the Mother Confessor. Cara wasn't. She knew it'd take more than just a few words to send Kahlan into the Con Dar.

"I was merely making an hypothesis !"

"Richard just died and you're asking me if I'd be ready to kill you ? What is wrong with you, Cara ?"

She hadn't seen this from this angle. Cara now felt stupid for having asked the question to Kahlan.

"Kahlan…"

"I don't know if I could do it ! There ! Is that what you wanted to hear ?"

When she felt Cara's hand on her shoulder, Kahlan stepped aside and turned her back to the Mord'Sith. Green eyes bored into her but she refused to face the blonde.

"I didn't think that my question could upset you, Mother Confessor. I understand why it did, though. Just know that it wasn't my intention."

With that said, Cara started to walk away in the direction of the palace. Once again, Kahlan's voice stopped her.

"Why couldn't you give him the Breath of Life ?"

The Mord'Sith froze and shut her eyes. She had been expecting the question sooner, but it didn't mean that she had any plausible answer to give.

"I… His wounds were too numerous and he'd been touched by magic of the Sisters of the Dark. I couldn't have brought him back."

"You didn't even try." Kahlan said flatly, finally facing Cara.

They stared defiantly at each other for ten long seconds before Kahlan let her eyes fall on the ground and walked past Cara without another word. After a while, the blonde exhaled, and followed her into the woods, back to the palace. She couldn't tell Kahlan what Richard had told her without having answers first from Shota herself. She had to find a pretext to leave. Soon.

* * *

_**What do you think ? I have the two next chapters written already, and I think there's a scene you'll enjoy. Wanna guess what it's about ? **_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good afternoon ! (Or morning, or evening, or night, I guess it depends on where you are right now)**_

_**This is the new chapter (obviously.) and I hope you'll like it. The next one won't come before... at least 11 or 12 days.**_

_**So, if you feel like leaving a few words after reading, please do. It's always so nice to read you !**_

* * *

The occasion came at lunch. Zedd, noticing the dark mood, tried his best to cheer them up. But neither Kahlan nor Cara were ready to talk to each other, so he finally stopped his attempts and sighed.

"Kahlan, dear ?"

"Yes Zedd ?"

"If that's alright with you, I'd like to go look for my brother tomorrow."

"Oh, of course."

"I'll go with you." Cara jumped at the chance of leaving with him.

Zedd looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"That's very kind of you, Cara, but I can take care of myself."

"You're an old man. Even a little girl could take you."

"I'm a Wizard of the First Order ! I could fry that little girl with a simple thought !"

Kahlan looked up from her plate, horrified.

"Zedd !"

"I'm sorry, but Cara started it !"

"Did I touch a nerve ?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Both Zedd and Kahlan shot her a murderous glare.

"What ? I just think that it's still better to travel with someone than alone !"

"I'll have Thaddicus with me for the ride back."

"Oh yes, because he's such a warrior !"

"Stop it ! Both of you !" Kahlan exploded. "Zedd, I know you're powerful, but if someone traps you, or if you come across Mord'Sith there will be no one to help you. I think Cara should go with you."

Cara knew she had won. The Wizard would not say no to the Mother Confessor.

"Fine. We will go tomorrow at first light. We'll need horses and food supplies. We won't be gone for long."

No one objected and they finished eating in silence. It was now time for Kahlan to make her presence known to the whole city of Aydindril. She would also have to announce the Seeker's death.

"I will need you both at my side when I'll make the public announcement of my return and of Richard's unfortunate death."

"Of course my dear."

"As you wish, Mother Confessor."

It hurt Kahlan to see how impassible Cara looked at this moment, when she truly needed her support. But she remembered that they were angry with each other so she made no comment.

* * *

"People of Aydindril ! You are gathered here today on my demand. I have news for you. The Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell has returned !"

The crowd immediately cheered at Dennee's words. It was well-known that Kahlan had helped the Seeker to defeat Darken Rahl and the Keeper. Kahlan stepped forward on the balcony, into the light of the sun, leaving the shadow of the castle. Her appearance got a big round of applause from the crowd beneath them.

"People of Aydindril, I cannot even express how good it feels to be home again, to see you all today !"

She waited until the applause died down to continue. Dennee stepped back into the shadow.

"The long time I spent away to help the Seeker on his quests made me realize how much I missed this city and its people. I am sure that my sister took great care of you."

A murmur of approval was heard through the crowd.

"Unfortunately, the happiness and joy I feel for being back are balanced by equal sadness, for I also have terrible news to give you."

Zedd chose this moment to come at her side and he took her hand in his. Cara hesitantly stepped onto the balcony but stayed behind purposely. She didn't need an entire crowd to freak out because a Mord'Sith was standing behind their beloved Mother Confessor. Kahlan took a deep breath before saying, in a voice as controlled as possible :

"Richard Cypher-Rahl, the Seeker, did not survive his last battle. He is no longer with us but I am sure that he joined the Creator's side."

A wave of shock went through the crowd, which fell silent at the announcement. Then, a strong man in the middle shouted :

"Mother Confessor, are you saying that the Seeker is dead ?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

All the people fell on their knees and Kahlan bowed her head. Cara wondered what they were doing, and made a mental note to ask Zedd later. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Kahlan for snapping at her earlier, but it was easier this way. If she made herself unapproachable then Kahlan would not ask her any more questions she couldn't answer yet.

After a whole minute of silence that seemed interminable to Cara, Kahlan's soft voice spoke again :

"The Seeker's body is buried in Aydindril, behind the castle, so you can go and pray for him."

She let the news settle for another twenty seconds and then looked back at Cara, waiting for her to stand by her side. Cara complied and she heard gasps of surprise at her apparition from the crowd below.

"People of Aydindril, I present you the two persons who helped the Seeker in his quest, just like I did. At my right is Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order and Richard's grandfather. He proved to be of great use in teaching and protecting the Seeker."

The people applauded politely as Zedd slightly bowed his head.

"At my left is Cara Mason. I am sure the red of her leathers is not unknown to you."

"She's a Mord'Sith !" A young man shouted.

"Yes, Cara is a Mord'Sith who helped us defeating Darken Rahl and the Keeper."

"She has no right to be here !" A blonde woman yelled, triggering murmurs of agreement.

Cara remained perfectly still, her eyes glancing through the crowd.

"Cara is not any Mord'Sith ! She joined the Seeker's side and served him willingly. She saved our lives many times. She is one of us now, and you should welcome her as you've welcomed me. I will not tolerate any kind of offense against her. She is a friend and an ally. She's proven to be a great asset in our team. Without her, the Seeker, the Wizard and I would've been killed months ago. I expect you to show courtesy and hospitality to her. Any person who will try to harm her in any way will have to respond to me personally."

Her declaration was followed by a stunned silence, but whispers quickly began to spread. The Mother Confessor's defense of a Mord'Sith had taken them by surprise. And while most of the crowd trusted blindly Kahlan Amnell, a minority still debated whether their ruler was under some kind of spell.

"Mother Confessor, pardon me but… Mord'Sith have killed all our Confessors; they've taken our little girls and slaughtered entire villages ! Why should we believe this one is any different ?"

Kahlan recognized him vaguely. He was a baker from the South of the town.

"I'm asking you to give Cara a chance to prove herself to you. I can only tell you of my own judgment. I've seen the remorse in her eyes, the guilt and the pain she has to live with every day. And despite what she did under Darken Rahl's command, I chose to give her a chance. I do not regret my decision."

She turned towards Cara and their eyes met. The Mord'Sith had this unreadable look on her face, but this time it showed more than anything else her emotions. Kahlan knew her words had touched Cara. She was sure no one had ever spoken so highly of her and somehow it made her feel sad. She looked back at the crowd to finish.

"People of Aydindril, you have nothing to fear. I ask you to place your trust in me."

Kahlan raised a hand and immediately, the people bowed their heads again.

"You may go now. Thank you for your time. May the Creator watch over you all."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day visiting Aydindril, bathing and meeting people. Some were keeping their distance because of Cara, but since Kahlan was constantly at her side, others came to see them with big smiles plastered on their faces. Then they ate again, and Zedd went to bed early. He wanted to get as much sleep as possible before going back on the road. He wished Kahlan and Cara goodnight and retired in his room. That left the two women alone, since Dennee had to attend to her duties.

Cara was leaning on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air of the autumn night. She felt relaxed.

"I know I'm hot and all, but your staring makes me uneasy." She said without glancing back.

Busted, Kahlan smiled and walked up to her, then leant her elbows on the balcony too.

"How did you know I was here ? I was careful not to make any noise."

"I smelled you. Your fragrance, I mean. And the soap you use for your hair."

"Oh. I've been looking everywhere in the palace for you."

"I was right here."

"You left after Zedd said goodnight. I couldn't follow you right away and then you were just nowhere to be found."

"Like I said, I was right here."

Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying the stillness of the night and each other's silent company. Cara was the first one to break the silence.

"Are you mad at me ?"

"No. Not anymore. I—I was. But I overreacted. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Did my question hurt you ?"

"A little."

Cara faced Kahlan and took her arm to force her to look her in the eyes.

"It wasn't my intention. I just—I didn't think before asking."

"It's alright. Cara, you're my friend and I don't want to think about whether I could kill you or not. What if I had been the one to ask you ? What would your answer have been ?"

"I'd never kill you. I'd rather have you kill me."

The intensity Kahlan saw in Cara's emerald eyes made her look away. She wasn't expecting an answer this prompt and determined.

"What happened to Richard will not happen to you, Kahlan. I'll be by your side every time you'll step out of Aydindril until I am sure there are no more threats outside."

"I trust you. The same goes for you, Cara. I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear it."

There were tears in Kahlan's eyes and Cara feared that the Mother Confessor was going to cry right here and now. So she stepped even closer to her and asked in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own :

"Would you… like a hug ?"

The brunette nodded swiftly and Cara barely had the time to open her arms before she threw herself into them. Her friend's grip around her neck was tight and secure, as if Cara was a buoy in the middle of the ocean and that if Kahlan ever let go she'd drown instantly. The Mord'Sith hugged back just as hard, her eyes closing automatically as she felt Kahlan's cheek against her own.

She wondered briefly if she wasn't taking her promise to Richard a little too seriously.

* * *

_**This little Cara/Kahlan moment at the end is not the scene I was talking about in the previous chapter. It's actually in the next one. I'm sorry if the delay between each chapter seems long to you (it is for me as well) but it takes time to write, to make sure there are as little mistakes as possible. Besides, I find it easier to write when I'm in a certain mood and, more importantly (but unfortunately that doesn't happen often), when I'm alone.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back ? ;)**

**Granted, I haven't been gone for long. But I haven't been able to write anything during the past week (vacation = no computer) and I'll have to find extra-inspiration to write faster !**

**This chapter is (almost) exclusively Cara/Kahlan. This is the scene I was talking about. If you were expecting something big, like our favorite Confessor and Mord'Sith confessing their undying love for each other, you'll be disappointed. Keep in mind that Kahlan is very much in love with Richard (at least she's supposed to be and you're supposed to believe she is) and that Cara still struggles with emotions and feelings. Oh, and remember that trouble is yet to come.**

**I also want to thank the readers who take some of their time to leave a review. It's awesome. A special thank you to Sanu, who has reviewed every single previous chapter.**

**Now, I'll just shut up and let you read in peace :)**

* * *

Kahlan tossed and turned around in her bed, unable to fall asleep despite how tired her body and mind were. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Richard's face twisted by pain and fear. She could hear screams, horrible screams in the distance. His voice calling out to her. His hand trying to reach her. The green fire of the Underworld enveloping him from head to toes and making his cries of agony an endless lullaby. She awoke in a start, breathless, sweat covering her forehead. She had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

"Are you alright ?" A voice asked from the shadows of the room.

She looked around her, alarmed, and her eyes could discern a human shape leaning against the window.

"Cara ?"

"I heard your screams," the blonde said while stepping closer to the bed, "since my room is next to yours. So I came to check in on you."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I wasn't sleeping."

Cara finally sat on the edge of the bed and threw a wet cloth to Kahlan.

"Take this for your face, it'll feel better afterward."

The Confessor did as she was told and wiped her face with the cloth. Indeed, it felt soothing against her burning skin.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about ? Your nightmare ?"

If Kahlan was surprised to hear Cara offering to listen to her, she did not show it. She held out her hand and the blonde gently took it in hers.

"It was about Richard. He was in the Underworld, calling my name. He kept screaming for me to rescue him but I couldn't do anything. I could only watch his suffering."

She held back her tears. She knew they made Cara uncomfortable, and she was too tired to cry anyway. She got out of bed and walked to the window. From where she stood, she could see the woods of Aydindril and a small portion of the village. At night, everything was peaceful and the moonlight made it beautiful to the eyes. A wave of fresh air hit her and she breathed in deeply.

"Is it forever going to hurt, Cara ?"

"Yes. But eventually you'll stop thinking about it all the time. Years will dull the pain, but never take it away. You will learn to live with it, to deal with it."

Kahlan felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew Cara was standing right behind her. She could feel the heat radiating from her leather-clad body. She leaned back slowly and was utterly surprised when, instead of pulling back as Kahlan somehow expected, Cara slipped an arm around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Cara ?"

"You were right. Once again. I miss Lord Rahl too. And I need comfort."

Her chin rested on Kahlan's left shoulder as they both looked outside the window. The brunette was glad that her friend was finally able to open up to her about her feelings. She knew what kind of bond Cara shared with the Lord Rahl, with Richard. At first it had upset her because she didn't trust the Mord'Sith. But then she had understood that it was a natural bond that couldn't be broken and she had accepted it. Cara had loved Richard too; just not in the same way. But the loss of Richard was as terrible for her as it was for Kahlan.

"You're drunk, aren't you ?" She asked suddenly.

"A little, I think. Your innkeepers have very strong ale."

"Is that why you came to my room ?"

"I tried to sleep it off but I couldn't and then I heard you."

"Well then, is that why you've decided to confide in me tonight ?"

"If it upsets you—"

"No !" Kahlan hurriedly said, while bringing her hand upon Cara's to maintain her against her.

They had never been so intimate before, but it seemed to be perfectly normal and natural. Maybe it was due to Cara's inebriated state or to Kahlan's craving for physical contact, but neither of them pulled away. For a good while they stayed just like this, without speaking. Cara was too tired and drunk to care about the fact that she was being unusually tactile, and Kahlan felt too good wrapped in her warm embrace to even think about moving away.

Finally, Cara closed her eyes and she let her head rest against Kahlan's. The brunette smiled when she realized that Cara was half-asleep. Slowly and gently, she turned round and put Cara's arm around her shoulders, then walked carefully to the bed. She made Cara sit down and took off her boots.

"Come on, Cara, lie on the bed."

The blonde obeyed; exhaustion preventing her from making a witty remark or a salacious comment. Kahlan took place next to her and pulled the sheets over them.

"Goodnight, silly."

"Hmm."

"Don't throw up in the bed, okay ?"

"Shut up." She managed to mumble, which made Kahlan chuckle.

"Come here and be my teddy bear tonight, Cara."

The Mord'Sith mumbled something that sounded like "I'll make you pay that one" before scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Kahlan once again. Together they fell asleep quickly and spent the rest of the night in a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Cara was silent the next morning. She did not talk to Kahlan and only asked Zedd about their upcoming journey. Her mind was focused on Shota and what excuse she'd give to the Wizard to escape from him. She knew Agaden Reach was a dangerous place and that many threats lived there. But she needed to know more about that prophecy and if she learnt that the sorceress had lied… The mere thought of the possibility gave her chills. She would not hesitate to kill.

Kahlan watched Cara as she prepared her horse for the ride. The Mord'Sith hadn't been here when she had woken up in the morning in a cold, empty bed. Somehow she had resented that. Kahlan hated that Zedd and Cara were to leave again, so soon after their arrival in Aydindril. Cara had been acting a little weird lately. She was sure that Zedd hadn't noticed it, but she had. Over the months she had learnt to read the Mord'Sith as if she was just a common woman. Despite Cara's abilities to hide her emotions, her body betrayed her sometimes. And something was definitely wrong. Kahlan just didn't know what level of wrong it was.

"Kahlan, dear, we're leaving now. I've left the Sword of Truth in the Wizard's Keep. It will be safe there, until a new Seeker arises."

"Thank you Zedd. Be safe. Both of you," she added when Cara stepped closer.

The old Wizard hugged her briefly and mounted his horse, and they started to walk away at a slow pace. Kahlan turned to Cara.

"Take care of him. Darken Rahl is still out there, plotting his return and I couldn't bear it if something happened to either of you."

"You have nothing to fear. Zedd told me Dennee sent men to retrieve Thaddicus yesterday already. They are a good day ahead of us; we'll meet them when they'll be on their way back, with him. We'll be careful and I'll make sure nothing happens to the old man."

She was about to leave but Kahlan stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Cara, about last night…"

"I was drunk. It was a mistake to come to see you."

"No ! You needed this. You needed to talk to someone and I'm glad it was me."

Cara had a blank look on her face.

"As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Kahlan was too shocked to respond. She watched as Cara walked to her horse and checked one last time that she had everything she needed. Finally able to move, the brunette reached her friend before she could mount her horse.

"Cara !"

"What ?" The Mord'Sith spat, clearly upset.

Her eyes were dark with anger. Kahlan couldn't remember the last time she had seen her friend in such a state. She tried another approach. She offered her hand to Cara who looked down at it and frowned questioningly but took it nonetheless. Immediately, Kahlan pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Cara Mason, but you're my friend and I won't allow you to shut me out like this. Now listen to me very carefully : I want you to return to Aydindril unharmed, with Zedd and Thaddicus. I want you to come back to me because, if you don't need me, well I need you. And I'm not afraid to admit it. Last night you finally let your guard down with me and you gave me the opportunity once again to see the woman behind the armor of leather. Why it makes you so uneasy I can't fully comprehend but I hope you'll explain it to me one day. Now go, and please be safe. I care about you too much to have you hurt."

Kahlan let go of Cara who still hadn't moved and stepped back. She tried to make eye contact but the Mord'Sith kept her gaze fixed on the ground. Without a word, she turned back and got on her horse.

"I'll see you soon," was all she said before hurrying after Zedd.

The young brunette sighed and walked back to the castle, alone. She knew that Cara probably felt ashamed for her actions the previous night, and she desperately wanted to tell her friend that there was nothing to be ashamed of. She spotted two men of the Home Guard near her and called them. After a few words, the men nodded and bowed slightly. One of them whistled twice, and a minute later, two horses appeared next to them.

"We will do as you command, Mother Confessor. Our lives before theirs."

Their words reminded her of the D'Haran soldiers. She smiled at them and gave them a few orders. Once she was finished, they bowed once again and left quickly on their horses. Kahlan wished that they would fulfill their mission without any trouble. Knowing Cara, it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**So, Kahlan knows something's wrong, and she knows it has something to do with Cara. Next chapter's not fully written yet, but it will be, soon. I'm waiting for your reviews ;)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm afraid the updates will come on an irregular basis from now on. Life's crazy.**_

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, Cara ?"

"No. Why do you ask ?"

"You haven't said a word since we left Aydindril three hours ago. Is something wrong with Kahlan ?"

Cara stiffened at the mention of the Mother Confessor but her face betrayed nothing.

"Absolutely not, Wizard. We're fine."

For a moment he looked like he was going to add something but he didn't and they continued their journey in silence.

* * *

Kahlan was resting in her room when someone knocked on the door. She invited them inside and smiled when Dennee entered the room.

"Hi. Were you sleeping ?"

"No, just resting my eyes."

"I can come back later, if you want."

"It's alright, I'm fine. What brings you here ?"

"I just wanted to check in on you, to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, well, yes."

Her sister leaned against the door and watched her silently. She pondered on what to say for a minute and finally let out a sigh.

"She came to see me. Last night."

Kahlan's raised eyebrows forced her to elaborate.

"The Mord'Sith."

"You mean Cara ?"

"Yes. She asked to see me."

Dennee finally held her sister's interest. She went to sit by her side, on the edge of the bed.

"I was surprised; I didn't expect her. It was quite daring of her. But I was curious about what she had to say. So I let her in."

"She came to your chambers ?"

"She came to my bedroom."

Kahlan frowned. Cara had not mentioned that the previous night. Was it before she got drunk, or after ?

"What did she say to you ?"

"She apologized. Again."

Definitely after.

"She said that if she had known you before, she'd never have laid a finger on me. She was sorry for my son. She told me about her own son."

"Her… What ? Her _what_ ?!"

"You didn't know ? Cara, as you call her, had a son fathomed by Darken Rahl. She told me she didn't know what happened to him after he was born. She never got to see him."

A heavy silence embraced them. Kahlan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cara had had a son, and she had never told her. She was pretty sure that neither Richard nor Zedd knew. But surprisingly enough, she had told Dennee, a woman who hated and despised her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Dennee finally stated.

"No, no… It's okay. What else did she say ?"

"Well, she said she understood how difficult it was for me to see her in my home after what she had done to me. That it wasn't easy for her either. She… added that she'd do her best to stay out of my sight. Then she talked about you."

"Me ?"

"Cara explained to me that you were the strongest, fiercest, brightest woman she had ever known. She said she'd give her life for you in a heartbeat. Those were her words. I think you have a great power over her, whether you like it or not."

"We're friends. We've spent the major part of the year traveling together, fighting side by side. I think the same about her."

"You'd give your life for her ?"

Kahlan paused.

"Yes. Then she'd revive me with the Breath of Life."

Dennee wanted to suggest the possibility where Cara would not be able to revive her, but she kept her mouth shut. She had not come for this.

"What else did she say ?"

"Nothing. It was my turn to speak."

"Then what did you tell her ?"

"That I would never forgive her for killing me and my son, but that eventually I'd learn to accept her presence. That if she wasn't so dear to you she'd already be dead. But because of my respect and my love for you, I agreed to give her a chance to prove herself to me and to the people of Aydindril."

"Thank you, Dennee."

"That's not all. I also told her, that at the first wrong move, the first mistake that she makes, she'll be banned. She said she'd leave Aydindril when you'd tell her to. I expect you to take into account my wishes. I granted her a chance, Kahlan, for you. I hope we'll never come to this, but if we ever do, remember that : she'll leave only if you tell her to."

Kahlan nodded, too shaken to speak. She would never have guessed that Cara had been to her sister to apologize. The Mord'Sith hadn't said a word about it, nor had she insinuated anything. For a moment she was glad that she had sent two men after Zedd and Cara to back them up in case of trouble. She suddenly wished to see her blonde friend very soon. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

They met with Thaddicus the evening of the next day. He was escorted by two soldiers of the Home Guard. Zedd hugged him and they sat down on a rock to catch up for a while. The horses needed to rest, and Cara didn't mind stopping for a moment. She wondered how she would manage to get away from the group without raising suspicions. She didn't need to have Zedd and Kahlan on her back. She walked toward Zedd and his brother and stopped before them. They looked up questioningly.

"Wizard ? Can I trust you to go back to Aydindril in one piece ?"

"Of course, Cara, but why would y—"

"I have personal business to attend to. I'll return to Aydindril later."

"Don't you want one of us to go with you ?" He asked, concerned.

"That won't be necessary. No need to worry Kahlan. Tell her I went to seek an old friend."

Zedd knew better than to object. Cara had this look of determination in her eyes that meant she'd take no contestation.

"I'll leave now. The sooner the better. Be careful. The roads are not safe."

"I'm more worried about you; you'll be on your own."

"It won't be the first time, nor will it be the last."

With a nod, she walked up to her horse. The two old men and the soldiers watched her leave until she was no more than a small point in the horizon. Zedd narrowed his eyes. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite say what.

* * *

Cara traveled night and day to get to Agaden Reach. Only when she found herself in front of the thick woods did she pause. She needed to rest before going into the forest that contained so many dangers. She made a small fire and spread her bedroll on the floor. Nearby was a small stream and she used water to drink and to clean herself. She tended to her horse and finally allowed herself a few minutes of sleep. No one ever ventured here and she'd hear an animal coming her way. Still, she only slept for a very short while before getting up again. The sun was about to set when she left her small camp behind.

* * *

"I take it your trip was uneventful ?"

Cara stopped and turned round, her eyes narrowed. She had reached Shota's living place but no one was here.

"Where are you ? Show yourself !"

"Always so grumpy ! I thought that making sure you were surrounded by no danger while coming here would put you in a good mood, Mord'Sith. Obviously I was wrong."

The sorceress finally appeared before Cara. The blonde immediately reached for her Agiels, but Shota's laugh stopped her.

"I've learned my lesson, Cara Mason. This time you will not touch me."

Cara gritted her teeth and stepped forward menacingly.

"You knew I was coming."

"Of course I did. I've been waiting for you."

"Then you must know what I've come for."

"You are looking for answers."

"That's right. And I don't have any time to lose."

Shota grinned a mischievous grin and asked :

"The men that were following you, why aren't they here with us ?"

"There's no one else."

"If you say so." Shota raised an eyebrow and smirked, then turned her back to Cara.

The blonde wanted nothing more than to put her Agiels against the other woman's heart, but she knew it couldn't happen. Shota was protected somehow.

"The Lord Rahl is dead."

"I know that."

"He told me about a prophecy. He did not believe in prophecies ! How did you do to convince him otherwise ?"

Shota took a little time before giving a simple answer :

"I told him the truth."

"And what was this truth ?" Cara pressed, getting angrier every second.

A big plate—or something that looked like it—appeared in the sorceress' hands and she closed her eyes, and whispered a few words that Cara couldn't hear distinctly. Then she looked back at Cara and the Mord'Sith stepped closer.

"Look at this and you will understand why the Seeker had no choice."

And Cara watched the display of images before her. Never once did she blink. Her eyes remained focused on the water filling the plate; her brains trying to make sense of what she was seeing. It couldn't be possible. She didn't know the exact words of the prophecy but the scene before her seemed so real and made so much sense that she wasn't sure she even needed to hear it. When, finally, it stopped, Cara stepped back, clearly shaken. She regained her composure quickly but Shota had seen her reaction. Surprisingly though, she wasn't smiling.

"What was that ? It wasn't the prophecy !"

"It was meant to show you what would've happened if Richard had ignored the prophecy."

"This is nonsense. Your magic is flawed. Richard died for nothing because of you."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, Mord'Sith ! The prophecies come to me directly and I don't have a say in what they bring with them ! I appeared to the Seeker a while ago and I showed him what I just showed you. For once he took my words seriously. It was necessary for him to die otherwise the Keeper would have won."

Cara remained silent for a good while, pondering on Shota's words. She didn't believe that Richard's death couldn't have been avoided.

"There had to be another way."

"No. I have searched for another way, and it was the only one."

Another silence.

"Kahlan can never know."

"I am not planning to see the Mother Confessor anytime soon. However, the men following you are probably on their way back to Aydindril now."

"What are you talking about ?"

It was the second time Shota said that there were men following her but Cara was sure she would've noticed them. There was no one.

"I've been waiting for you, Cara Mason, and I knew that eventually you would come. And I saw two men—soldiers—trailing behind you, at a good distance. They know where you are. It wouldn't surprise me that the Mother Confessor sent them."

"Kahlan would never do that."

"Are you sure ?"

Cara didn't like the questions and doubts the sorceress was putting into her mind. She really was itching for a good fight and her hands flew to her Agiels once more. Shota gave her a disapproving look.

"You might be able to deflect the magic I throw your way, but you can't undo the spell of protection I've cast upon me."

"I'll come back. And this time you will not be expecting me." She threatened.

Shota just smirked and turned her back to her.

"I have no more answers to give you. Just know that the Seeker died to allow the rest of the world to live. He died, knowing what he was doing."

The Mord'Sith didn't say anything. She stared at the sorceress for another minute and then walked back from where she came. She didn't know if what that wench said about men going after her was true, but it happened to be then she hoped she'd catch up with them and torture them a little. Maybe even kill them. She was in a very bad mood.

* * *

_**Don't hate me, I know some of you expected Cara to beat the crap out of Shota, but it just couldn't happen, for the sake of the story. What did you think of the chapter ?**_

_**I promise I'll try to write as soon as I can have a moment of peace.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So, it's a short chapter but I guess it's better than nothing at all. The next one's not written yet. The problem is, I know what I want to write, and I just don't know how to write it. It sucks._**

**_Anyway, this is what I called 'trouble ahead'._**

**_Leave me some reviews to read for when I come back from work !_**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Zeddicus and Thaddicus passed the city gates, two soldiers riding behind them. They went straight to the Palace. Kahlan had asked the First Wizard to come immediately once he was back. She had let him know that a big dinner would be waiting for him. That had been enough to convince Zedd to do as he was told. They parted ways with the soldiers and hurried to the Palace. Kahlan was talking with her sister in the hall when they came through the massive doors.

"Zedd ! You're back !"

"That I am, child, and I'm starving !" He said with a jovial smile.

They hugged briefly, and Zedd introduced his brother to Dennee.

"I'm going to ask the cook to prepare a feast ! You two should rest while it's getting ready and I'll send for you in an hour ! Where's Cara ?"

Zedd's smile faded at the mention of the Mord'Sith.

"She's not with us."

"What ? What do you mean she's not with you ? Where is she ?"

When he failed to respond, Kahlan took a step closer and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Where is Cara, Zedd ?"

"I don't know. She said she had to seek an old friend and she left. She didn't give any explanation; she just said that she'd join us here later."

"And you let her go ?" She asked incredulously.

"It's Cara, I didn't really have a choice !"

The brunette stopped her reprimands. Of course, he couldn't have prevented her from leaving. What was she thinking ? It was _Cara_. Besides, the two men she had sent after them weren't back with Zedd and that only meant one thing : they had followed Cara wherever she had chosen to go. Or they were dead, possibly. Especially if the Mord'Sith had found them. Kahlan sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

'Okay, let's just… eat."

That brought a smile on Zedd's lips.

* * *

Cara followed the trail of the two men all the way back to Aydindril. By the time the town was in sight she was fuming. Even travelling without stopping for two days had not permitted to catch up with them. They had taken off too soon in Agaden Reach for her to follow. They were probably already back within the city gates. Sighing, she resigned herself to find Kahlan and Zedd.

* * *

"Mother Confessor, two soldiers of the Home Guard are asking to see you."

Kahlan nodded at her advisor and the young man opened the doors for the soldiers to come in. She rose from her chair and stepped forward.

"Rise, my children," she said as they fell on one knee before her.

They got up immediately.

"Mother Confessor, we just came back from the Rang'Shada Moutains. The Mord'Sith went to Agaden Reach. It's a dangerous place, and we did not follow her all the way there. We're fairly certain that she went to see the sorceress Shota."

Kahlan stood still. What business Cara could possibly have with Shota ? They weren't exactly on good terms.

"Are you sure ? Agaden Reach ?"

"Yes, we are sure. We stopped at a safe distance from her and we made sure that she wouldn't see us, just like you asked."

"Thank you. You may go, now."

They bowed again and left the room. Kahlan sighed and sat back in her chair. She wondered for a good while what reason Cara would have to go to Shota. Finally, she gave up, knowing that she'd have to ask or she'd never know. She tried to focus on the papers in front of her that demanded her attention but she was only half aware of what she was reading. A soft knock on the door provided her with a much needed distraction. Her guards only allowed her closest friends to come in without being announced. This time, it was Zedd.

"Zedd, please, come in."

"Kahlan, are you alright ? We didn't see you at lunch today." He said while advancing toward her.

"I'm fine, I'm just… overwhelmed by work."

"It's not healthy to skip meals." He scolded gently.

She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes.

"Zedd… Are you sure Cara didn't say anything as to where she was going ?"

"I already told you all I know. She said she went to seek an old friend… Does she have friends ? I thought Mord'Sith didn't have any friends."

"Not that I know or heard of. My men told me they followed her into the Rang'Shada Moutains. She went into Agaden Reach."

"But… This is where Shota lives !"

"Yes, I know, and that's what I don't understand ! Why would Cara go there ?"

"I think you should ask me, Mother Confessor. That way, you'd be hearing the truth and not some foolish suggestions."

Both Kahlan and Zedd startled at the unexpected interruption. Cara was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, and a dark look on her face. Her hair was in a mess and even from where she stood, Kahlan could see the sweat on her forehead. The Mord'Sith had been running. Probably after the soldiers, in hope to catch them before they could have the chance to report what they had seen.

"Cara…"

"I see I'm too late and that your guards have already talked to you."

"Cara, please…"

"Next time you want to spy on me, make sure Wizard Zorander here casts a spell on your men to hide them from another one's magic."

With that said, she bolted out the room. Kahlan shared a concerned look with Zedd and immediately ran after her friend.

"Wait, Cara !"

"Go back to your business, Confessor, I'm in no mood to talk to you right now."

Cara was walking rapidly down the hallway but Kahlan was even faster and caught her by the arm. Maids were glancing worriedly at them and scurried away when Cara looked at them menacingly. Kahlan pulled Cara into a nearby room and locked the door behind them. The Mord'Sith was fuming.

"I'm sorry." Kahlan said softly.

"For what ? Sending spies after me ? Is that how you show your _friends_ that you trust them ?"

"I sent them to protect you ! I was worried about you because ever since Richard died you've been acting all strange and I thought that maybe you were going to do something stupid like getting into a fight and I didn't want anyone to hurt you !"

A short silence followed her declaration and then Cara spat :

"I don't need anyone's protection, let alone yours !"

She tried to walk past Kahlan but the brunette pushed her further back in the room.

"I hate you when you're being like this !"

"Like what ?"

"Like a stubborn, reckless, insensitive, selfish bitch !" She yelled.

Kahlan didn't see the slap coming but she sure as hell felt it. She stumbled backwards and if the door hadn't been closed behind her, she would've probably fallen down. Her head remained turned to the right for a few seconds before she finally regained enough of her senses to look back at Cara. The Mord'Sith hadn't moved an inch. Her face was expressionless but Kahlan knew that the blonde felt horrible for having just slapped her this hard. Cara had never deliberately hit Kahlan before. The only time they had fought each other had been to ensure the other's survival, and Kahlan had been the one to deliver the first blow.

"Move out of my way, or I'll move you. I'm serious."

Cara saw the tear rolling down on Kahlan's cheek and it took her all her willpower not to apologize and wipe it away. The Confessor straightened and said in a cold, detached tone :

"You're not leaving; I am throwing you out. If you intend to keep secrets from me, if you don't need anyone's protection then suit yourself. You're no longer welcomed in my palace. Get out."

"As you command, Mother Confessor."

As she watched the blonde storming off the room, Kahlan realized that she had never heard her title of Confessor said with so much disdain. Her left cheek still stung from the slap and she rubbed it slowly. She didn't know what hurt the most : that Cara had lost control of herself and hit her, or that she had just left the palace without trying to justify herself for her odd behavior.

Zedd found her ten minutes later, sitting on the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Cara didn't stop walking until she was out of the city gates. She had been a fool to believe even for a second that things could actually go well for her there. Aydindril be damned; she didn't belong in a land of Confessors. What had just happened with Kahlan had been bound to happen sooner or later anyway. It was the right thing to do. Besides, she would not have to answer questions and Kahlan would never know that Richard had died to save her life. Now that they were safe and surrounded by guards, the Mother Confessor and the First Wizard did not need her help anymore. They were better off without her.

* * *

_**Cara's on her own ! And Darken Rahl's still out there... **_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sooooo so so sorry for the delay ! I also apologize for this chapter because I'm not at all satisfied with it but I had to post something to get back to writing !**_

_**I've made the mistake to start watching another TV show and it took a lot of my time and made me want to write about it too. But I will finish this story, no worries ! You'll just have to be a little more patient for my updates.**_

_**Anyway, there might be more mistakes than usual in this chapter but I hope it won't bother you too much.**_

* * *

Days succeeded to days, weeks to weeks, and Kahlan never heard once of Cara. She did not speak of her either, and Zedd knew better than to ask. Although it was clear that he wanted to know what had happened between the two women, he chose not to push Kahlan into talking. Dennee made no comment about the Mord'Sith's sudden departure but her eyes clearly showed her contentment at Cara's absence. The Mother Confessor quickly adjusted to her work and Zedd spent most of his time in the Wizard's Keep or with his brother Thaddicus. A distance settled between them as if Cara's absence had torn them apart even more than Richard's death had.

* * *

Cara splashed water over her face and closed her eyes a second, just to enjoy the sun of the early morning. It felt good to be outside today, compared to the previous days that had been quite cold. The summer would soon be over and she would have to find a place to stay for the rainy days. For a moment she considered going back to Stowcroft, but quickly dismissed the idea: she was not welcomed there. She had promised her sister that they would see each other again but things were not easy and it would probably be a while before Cara would be able to go back to her hometown. There was no way she'd go back to Darken Rahl even if he was the only Rahl left alive in this world. She would never do that, even if Kahlan didn't want her around anymore. She'd stay in the Midlands and never return to D'Hara.

* * *

There had been a change in the air. Cara didn't know what exactly, but something felt different and not in a good way. Since the snow had started to fall a week ago, she had been in an extremely bad mood. She knew something was wrong.

She locked her room and slipped the key in her cleavage before heading downstairs. The inn was empty but it was no surprise at such an early hour. The innkeeper was leaning against the bar and he held a spoon in his right hand. He greeted her half-heartedly. No one here liked having Mord'Siths around. Cara had made it clear that she would bring no trouble as long as no one bothered her. She had also managed to have her meals for free which meant that she only had to pay for the room. She had left Kahlan's palace without money and the first days had been difficult. But then she had found a way to earn enough money for the room. The innkeeper let her be and was polite, although obviously in a cool and distant manner. It didn't matter. She was used to that kind of behavior, she even encouraged it.

A swirl of wind brought snow inside the inn when she opened the door but it didn't stop her. She had to find Zedd and tell him to watch over Kahlan. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Kahlan missed Cara. She knew it, deep inside, even though her pride would never let her admit this out loud. She didn't tell anyone how hard it was to lose two of the dearest people in her life in so little time. There was no point in dwelling upon the past. What was done could not be undone. She had ordered Cara to leave and the Mord'Sith had only obeyed. It had been close to four months since she had last seen her friend and it hurt so much that she couldn't help but cry when she was alone, at night in her bedchambers. But she was the Mother Confessor and she had duties to fulfill. Her personal life couldn't get in the way of her duty. The routine was monotonous and Kahlan often found herself longing for new quests and adventures. She missed the thrill of combat, the playful banter between her companions, the stars shining in the sky at night. Of course she was happy to be home, but the more days passed, the more she thought that she would go insane if she was forced to stay here her whole life. She had grown used to sleeping on hard and cold floors, to bathing into rivers and lake. She remembered having to keep watch, to find game and go for a hunt. In her dreams at night, when she could actually fall asleep, she saw Richard's smiles and Cara's eye rolls, she heard Zedd's rambling about food and women of his youth. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on the door and was startled to see Dennee standing in her room.

"Dennee ?"

"Kahlan, I've been calling you for a whole minute and you just stood there, watching outside the window. Are you alright ?"

The Mother Confessor sighed and walked toward her sister.

"I'm fine, Dennee. Maybe a little tired. I think I'll go for a walk and then come back to sleep."

"What about the petitioners of the afternoon ?"

"Tell them to come back tomorrow morning."

"Kahlan…"

"Just tell them, Dennee, or I'll do it myself."

The younger Confessor understood that Kahlan's decision was made and she backed off immediately.

"Okay, I'll tell them. If you're going outside, don't forget that it's been snowing for a week. It's really cold. Don't get sick."

Kahlan managed a small smile and nodded. Her sister left the room without another word.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Richard. I know it was wrong of me to send her away. I overreacted. But I was hurt. Cara's been keeping secrets from us, from me. After everything that I did to make her talk to us !"

Kahlan kneeled beside Richard's grave and wiped one of her tears away.

"She has a son, did you know that ? I bet you didn't. She didn't trust us enough to share that piece of information about her life. I had no idea. She's hiding something else, something that has to do with Shota. I was mad at her for not telling me so I told her to leave and never come back, but I didn't mean it… The Creator knows I didn't mean it…"

The cold winter wind was merciless and it kept bringing swirls of snow all around her but Kahlan couldn't care less. She had had very little time to visit Richard's grave since they had buried him months ago. It felt good to talk to him as if he were here, with her. She missed their conversations at night around the fire, or while they were riding next to each other. In that moment she'd have given anything to have him in the flesh, right here. Sometimes, in her dreams, she would see him. Very often, he appeared in her nightmares. She would always remember her nightmares when she woke up but somehow she never seemed to recall her dreams. She could simply feel his presence near her, his warm and comforting embrace. She really missed him very much. She had lost a best friend. Someone she had loved with all her heart.

"I wish you were here. You'd know what to say to Cara. You could've ordered her to stay at the Palace. I guess I just didn't want her to keep any secrets from me. I want to know everything about her, like I knew all about you. And learning that she had a son by someone other than herself, it really struck me. Even Zedd was shocked. He said he hadn't seen this coming. What if her child's alive, somewhere ? What if he has Darken Rahl's power and Cara's ability to deflect magic ?"

Briefly, she wondered what kind of man he'd grow up to be. Would he be evil like his father, or would he be as sweet and innocent as Cara had been before being taken away from her family ? Would he have blonde hair and blue eyes ? She could totally picture Cara's child, and the thought made her smile; something she hadn't done in months. But then she remembered that this little boy was also Rahl's one and the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Kahlan let her hand caress the smooth marble of Richard's grave and she sighed.

"It's ironic, don't you think, that all the time we've spent on the road I've been wanting to go home and now that I'm here… I find myself wanting to leave again. Everything was easier when it was just the four of us."

She kept talking to Richard for another minute and then got up. She couldn't avoid her duty for long and even though she had asked Dennee to send the petitioners home she still had a lot of paperwork to do. Kahlan glanced back at the grave and silently walked away.

* * *

The next night, Cara heard rumors about Mord'Siths coming from D'Hara to the Midlands. An old man was saying to some other men that he was coming from a town, north of Aydindril, and that the Sisters of the Agiel were not far away. He claimed that they were coming here. No one really listened to him, but Cara paid attention to his words. She knew that something wasn't right; it had been the same feeling nagging her for a week now. This could be it. Mord'Siths planning to take control of Aydindril. If it was true, then Kahlan was in danger. Cara remembered her promise to Richard. She walked toward the old man and brought him ale. In exchange, he told her all about the rumors and how he believed that they weren't just rumors but no one would listen to his warning. She assured him that she did. When he finished his story, her expression was concerned; worried even. She had to warn Kahlan somehow. She got up and walked away but the man caught up with her.

"Wait !"

"What ? Do you remember anything else ?"

"I've been here for three days now. If there are Mord'Siths on their way to Aydindril, they must be very close now."

"Damn it." Cara swore.

Suddenly, the door of the inn flung open and a distraught man stumbled in. He was covered in sweat, his knees barely holding him up.

"Mord'Siths… everywhere… around the town !"

Cara immediately ran to his side and put her hands on his shoulders, looking hard into his eyes.

"Are you saying that Mord'Siths are about to enter Aydindril ?"

He nodded frantically.

"We tried to fight, but they're fierce and numerous, so I ran to warn as many people as possible ! No one knows, within the city walls. You're the closest inn to Aydindril, so I came here first, but I must go and gather soldiers !"

"How long since the attack occurred ?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe more now. They're probably already inside !"

Cara didn't need to hear more. She ran to her room upstairs, slid into her red leathers and took both Agiels in her hands before heading back downstairs. When they saw her, many gasped and got up, their hands reaching for their weapons.

"I am with the Mother Confessor, and I am going to fight beside her. We need allies. You can come with me and fight as grown men, or you can run away like cowards. Your choice."

"You're Cara Mason ! I thought I'd recognized you from somewhere. She's telling the truth, she's a friend of the Mother Confessor !" The soldier shouted.

Men around her relaxed, but not for long. Already, some of them were outside, tending to the horses. Cara asked for one and was given the best. Two minutes later, she was riding as fast as her horse could go, fifteen men hot on her tail. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

_**Next chapter will obviously have a Cara/Kahlan reunion but I'm not sure you're gonna like it.**_

_**Please, tell me your thoughts on this chapter; it'll help with writer's block ! :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes, I am still alive. But my muse got kidnapped and I've been on the hunt for weeks now.**_

_**Seriously, I just need time to write and I can't even have that lately, what with being back to university and all the other stuffs life throw my way. You know how it can get. I am not abandoning this story. It will be finished. I love LOTS too much to give it up !**_

_**Now of course I'd love to know if you're still reading the story and what you think of this chapter so please, review. It always makes me happy.**_

_**To those who aren't logged in (and so I can't answer you), thank you for your words !**_

* * *

Kahlan woke up in a start at the sound of soldiers shouting orders and someone banging on her door.

"Mother Confessor, wake up ! We're under attack ! Wake up !"

She ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Frederick ? What's happening ?"

"Mord'Siths have invaded the city, they're all around the palace !"

"Where are Dennee and Zedd ? My sister and the Wizard ?"

"Your sister is already being taken away from here by some of our best soldiers ! I don't know about the Wizard, I'm sorry ! Mother Confessor you have to get out of here !"

He seemed really panicked but at the same time, he had this aura of strength that all the soldiers of the Home Guard had. Kahlan took a deep breath and said calmly :

"Frederick, I'm going to get myself dressed quickly and then I'll go downstairs to fight with you."

"What ? Mother Confessor you can't do that ! The Midlands needs you; you can't risk your life fighting Mord'Siths ! We'll handle them ! You have to go away !"

"I am not fleeing, and I'm sure my sister has managed to fool your soldiers and she's out there fighting ! Now go help your soldiers and I'll be seeing you on the battlefield !"

Understanding that he would not change her mind, Frederick bowed and he rushed down the corridor. Kahlan wasted no time. She changed into the green dress that she used to wear on her journey with the Seeker; it was more comfortable than the Confessor's white one. Then she grabbed her daggers in her hands and put two others in her boots and she slammed the door to her bedchambers behind her. She was ready to defend her people.

* * *

The scene outside the palace was an incredible mess. Kahlan tried to make sense of what she was seeing but there were soldiers and villagers and Mord'Siths everywhere. For each woman in red leather, there were five soldiers of the Home Guard. But they seemed to dispatch them easily. Something wasn't right with these Mord'Siths. They were way stronger than any normal human being could be. In an instant, Kahlan knew. They had been touched by magic. She wondered briefly how that was possible, given that they were usually deflecting magic and not welcoming it, but then she just shook her head. Darken Rahl had probably ordered them to attack and he had reinforced them and increased their abilities. This was going to be a long, hard and dangerous fight.

* * *

Cara didn't slow down when she passed the city gates. There were dead people everywhere and only a few Mord'Siths were lying, lifeless. She knew that Darken Rahl had probably summoned all of the Sisters for this mission. And they had the Breath of Life to revive their fallen Sisters, which was a considerable advantage. However she couldn't stay and help the soldiers here, not when Kahlan was probably in danger at the palace. She briefly wondered where Zedd was and she hoped he had fled. His magic was useless against Mord'Siths and the Wizard knew that. Her mind was racing. She had to find Kahlan. Cara looked around her as her horse sped in direction of the palace. Whenever she could, she hit Mord'Siths in the face with one of her Agiel and it gave time to the soldiers to kill them. She vaguely recognized some of the Sisters in red leathers, but the majority was unknown to her. Some of the girls had probably finished their training and were now fully Mord'Sith. Cara wouldn't know; it had been more than a year that she had joined the Seeker on his quest.

Suddenly, a Mord'Sith that was running towards her fell to the floor, dead. Cara stopped her horse and took a closer look at the woman. A silver dagger was planted in her back. Cara looked up and saw Kahlan nearby, fighting another Sister of the Agiel. The blonde woman dismounted her horse and ran to the Mother Confessor to help her. Once they had killed her, Cara took Kahlan's hand and dragged her inside the palace. There, she managed to close the door and she immediately turned to face the brunette.

"Are you mad ? What are you doing out there ? You should be on your way out of town !"

"There is no way I'm leaving my people and my palace behind ! Open the door, Cara !"

"No !"

"Open it now, it's an order !"

"I don't follow your orders, I only follow Richard's !"

"Yeah well Richard is dead !" Kahlan shouted even louder.

Her last comment silenced them both. Cara hadn't meant to start the shouting but she had been worried sick about Kahlan, and seeing the brunette so careless about her own safety made her blood boil.

"Kahlan, these Mord'Siths out there are here for you. They want you. I can't let them have you."

"I won't let them capture me. My soldiers are fighting and I should be doing the same thing."

"They are laying down their lives to protect yours ! What does it mean if you put yourself in danger willingly ? I'm taking you away from here now."

"No. I still don't know where Dennee is and I have to find her."

"I'll protect her with my life, alright ? I'll find her and I'll protect her but first I have to make sure that you're safe !"

Kahlan grabbed Cara's shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"I appreciate your concern, Cara, and I'm sorry about how I handled things with you the last time, but you can't protect me now."

"I made a promise to Richard and I intend to keep it. Kahlan… There are so many things you don't know… And I swear I'll tell you everything but not right now !"

Cara put her hands on her friend's arms and squeezed lightly.

"Come on, let's go."

"I'm sorry. I'm not leaving. If Richard were here, he'd fight, and he knows I wouldn't leave him. I'm staying, and I'm going to do my duty as the Mother Confessor."

"Fine !" Cara finally snapped. "Fine, we're staying ! But if you get killed I'll kick your ass, Mother Confessor or not !"

Despite their critical situation, the brunette smiled at her friend and she pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I am so glad to see you, Cara ! You have no idea of how worried I was while you were away !"

"You're going to choke me to death if you don't let go soon, though." Cara responded.

"Sorry !"

She pulled away and walked past Cara to open the door. The sight of a swirling black dress immediately caught her attention.

"Dennee !"

* * *

Something had definitely changed. The soldiers seemed more efficient, stronger than they were before. Cara saw one of them get hit by an Agiel across the face and smile as if he had just been slapped by a ten year-old girl. A second later, the Mord'Sith holding the Agiel was on the floor, decapitated. She didn't have time to wonder about this, as a new wave of leather-clad women ran toward Kahlan, Dennee and herself. They had been fighting for over an hour and Cara could barely feel her arms anymore. Wielding her Agiels was exhausting because it gave her as much pain as it gave to her opponents and they were able to handle it almost as well as she was. Kahlan and Dennee were fighting back to back, in synchronization. Their moves were gracious but deadly. Cara had to admit, the younger Confessor was defending herself really well. The tables were turning; she could sense it. There were soldiers holding off the Mord'Siths while other soldiers gathered the villagers and escorted them out of town.

A lucky Mord'Sith managed to hit Cara with her Agiel just under her chin and the blonde would've probably passed out if Kahlan hadn't run the attacker through with a sword. Cara thanked her with a look as the dead woman fell on her knees. Cara got back on her feet and delivered a powerful blow to another enemy. Looking around, she realized that they were almost alone now. The soldiers were chasing the Mord'Siths who tried to escape. Then Cara glanced at Kahlan and saw that the Mother Confessor was still fighting hard.

That's when they heard a cry. Cara spun on her heels and her eyes went wide. Three women in red leathers were circling around Dennee, with an Agiel and a sword in each hand. The Confessor had no daggers, she was defenseless. As Kahlan tried to make a move toward her sister, four other Mord'Siths appeared around her. Strangely enough, no one was even bothering to look at Cara. She understood why.

One of the Confessors was going to die. She could only help one at a time. Kahlan or Dennee.

In an instant, Cara made her choice.

* * *

_**I will try to update faster next time, and to post a longer chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks.**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**YES I am still alive. And deeply sorry for not updating earlier. But every writer on FF knows how hard it is sometimes to combine writing and life. This chapter isn't long. It's just enough to make the story progress. You should probably re-read the previous chapter to see where we left off.**_

_**The mistakes are all mine.**_

_**I hope some of you are still reading, and that I'll receive some reviews (positive or negative, both are acceptable) to keep me going!**_

* * *

She dashed for the blonde Confessor and picked up a sword on the floor. Sneaking behind one Mord'Sith, Cara used one of her Agiels behind her ear, where she knew it would do the most damage. She threw the sword to Dennee who managed to catch it without hurting herself, and the fight continued. From the corner of her eyes, Cara could see that Kahlan was defending herself against her opponents. It wasn't a surprise. When Darken Rahl had sent squads to retrieve her before she crossed the boundary between the Midlands and Westland, she had always managed to get rid of them. Cara knew she could handle four Mord'Siths. However, Dennee was not nearly as strong as her sister. If something happened to Dennee, Cara knew that Kahlan would never forgive herself for not being able to protect her little sister.

With Cara's precious help, Dennee fought even harder. Minutes later, the Mord'Siths around her fell to the floor, dead. Quickly, they joined Kahlan in her fight against two women now. The brunette had already killed the others. Once they made sure that they were the only ones breathing, Kahlan hugged Dennee really tight and thanked the spirits for keeping them both safe. Cara looked away.

"Something was definitely wrong tonight. The Mord'Siths were way stronger than what they use to be. And then the soldiers were even stronger. Something happened."

"Magic, I suppose. Maybe it was Zedd," Kahlan suggested.

"Wizard Zorander's been staying in the Keep for weeks. He probably found a way to strengthen the soldiers against the Agiels or something," Dennee added.

Cara looked at them pensively, and then nodded.

"It's a possibility. But where's everyone now ?"

They were alone in front of the Palace. The villagers were gone, and there were only dead bodies in sight. They couldn't see far ahead because there was a lot of smoke and it was still dark outside. The air was hardly breathable and the whole scene had an atmosphere of surrealism.

"I don't know… This all feel so weird," Kahlan said.

"We should get inside, I have a bad feeling," the blonde Mord'Sith urged.

They were being watched; she could tell. But from where, and by whom ? Kahlan took Dennee's hand and together they started walking toward the nearest door of the palace. Cara stopped them.

"No, not here. Let's hide elsewhere. It could be a trap."

"What do you mean, a trap ? There was no Mord'Siths in the palace twenty minutes ago and they all seem to be gone," Kahlan objected with a frown.

"They were certainly looking for you, Kahlan; we can't risk your life so we'll find shelter elsewhere."

"She's right, Kahlan. Come on, I know a place where we could be safe."

The Mother Confessor reluctantly followed her sister through the dead bodies lying on the ground. She tried not to look at their faces. Some of those people she had known. Cara was walking closely behind her and her presence was comforting. Kahlan really wanted to talk to her; she had things to say, amends to make. But it would be difficult if Dennee was within earshot. That would've to wait.

"There. I know the innkeeper and he has a secret hideout inside. I'll show you," Dennee said.

Kahlan and Cara followed her inside the inn and the Mord'Sith glanced around before closing the door behind her. Dennee was already grabbing something that looked like a pint of ale on the wall behind the counter, and a wall on Cara's left pivoted and revealed a dark room. Cara raised an eyebrow and took a step toward the room but Dennee stopped her.

"Wait. We'll need some candles in there. And I'm not sure it can be opened from the other side."

"Give me a candle and I'll push the door closed behind me, then I'll see if I can open it again."

They did exactly what she suggested, and Cara quickly found that there was a similar pint of ale on a table in the secret room. She grabbed it and the wall pivoted again. Kahlan entered and smiled at her, then she sat down close to her. She was about to speak but Dennee spoke first.

"I'm going to see if there's anything to eat and drink. You stay hidden."

"Where are you going ?"

"Just in the other room, don't worry. I'll cook something for us, and then we'll need to talk about all this."

Kahlan nodded and her sister disappeared; the wall pivoting closed behind her as Cara once again active the secret mechanism. The Mother Confessor wasted no time.

"Cara, I'm sorry."

"For what ?"

"For everything. I… I should've trusted you. I know you wouldn't keep things from me that were important if it wasn't to protect me. Whatever reason you had to go to Shota, I believe it was not against me."

"Of course it wasn't, I'd never hurt you."

"It's just… With Richard being gone and Zedd spending most of his time in the Keep with Thaddicus… I'm a little on edge. I have to be the Mother Confessor again; I had forgotten how much of a burden it is."

There was a short pause and Cara took Kahlan's white hand in her leather-gloved one. Together they looked at their fingers entwined before she answered:

"I understand. You don't have to be sorry. I had a good reason to see the wench, I just… I can't tell you. One day, maybe."

Cara really felt like she couldn't tell Kahlan that Richard was dead because he had protected her. Because he had sacrificed his life to save Kahlan's.

"I'm glad to see you. Would you have come back if Aydindril hadn't been attacked tonight ?"

"I don't know," Cara answered truthfully. "Maybe, maybe not. I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

Kahlan squeezed her friend's fingers tighter.

"Never leave me again. Promise me."

"That would be a foolish promise, Mother Confessor," Cara objected. "I don't make promises unless I know I'll be able to keep them. I'm a weapon, and as deadly as a weapon can be, it can also be destroyed, or stolen. I can promise you, though, that I'll do whatever I can to stay by your side."

Her logic made Kahlan smile and Cara couldn't help but smile back. The little voice inside her head made fun of her for smiling like an idiot teenager, but she ignored it. It felt incredibly right to be with Kahlan again. Of course she had missed her but until now, she hadn't realized how much. They sat in silence but they never let go of each other's hand until Dennee came back into the room with two plates full of food.

"I only found a bunch of things that seemed eatable. We'll have to share."

"Thanks, Dennee."

Cara nodded her approval and together they ate, being as quiet as possible in case someone walked in the inn. It was strange, Kahlan thought, to see Aydindril so devastated and silent. She had been into the battlefield countless times before but it was different this time because it was her home. Aydindril was her city and she had let it vulnerable to invaders. To Mord'Siths. She glanced at Cara and was surprised to see that the blonde was already looking at her. Kahlan didn't look down; she thought that her friend would avert her gaze but she did not so they kept staring at each other for a minute before Dennee cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we should probably sleep here tonight and come up with a plan."

"We need to find Zedd," Kahlan answered right away.

"Zedd will find us," Cara countered immediately.

She was not about to let Kahlan go out of this inn until she was sure the surroundings were safe.

"So that's settled. I'm going to take first watch since I'm not tired. It must be something like a little after midnight, so I'll wake one of you in three hours. Go get some sleep, there are beds upstairs."

Dennee's tone was firm and she didn't wait for an answer as she walked toward the window near the door and kept looking outside, completely ignoring the two other people in the room.

"Okay, let's go. Come on, Cara."

Kahlan took the blonde's hand and led her upstairs. All the rooms were empty, and some of them had apparently been unoccupied even before the events of the night.

"I'm taking this one. Where will you be ?"

Cara looked at Kahlan incredulously.

"Are you kidding me ? I am not letting you out of my sight. I am sleeping in the same room as you."

She walked past the Confessor and entered the bedroom.

"There's no one. You can come in."

Her friend's authoritative tone made Kahlan smile. It was really good to have Cara back.

"I can sleep on the floor, I won't mind. I probably won't even be able to sleep anyway."

"Don't be silly, Cara. We shared more than beds during our quest."

That was true. Since they were both women, they had been paired off with each other every time they had slept in an inn, and they often had caught glimpses of each other's body during their swims in lakes. Cara simply shrugged and took off her boots before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think I should take the side that's the closest to the door. My body will be a rampart and no one will lay a hand on you as long as I'm alive."

Kahlan pretended to think about it for a second, then she made a worried face.

"What if they use the window ?"

The look on Cara's face was priceless. Kahlan laughed and walked over to sit beside the Mord'Sith, then she hugged her tightly.

"I'm just messing with you, Cara ! Come on, let's sleep. Dennee will wake us soon enough."

The blonde grunted in response and they both slipped under the covers. The bed was soft and warm, and Kahlan was exhausted. Unconsciously, her mind already numb, she snuggled against Cara and drifted off to sleep. For a while, the Mord'Sith just lay there, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling. She was trying to make sense of the events of the night. She had to find out what had happened and what the Sisters of the Agiel were up to. But before she could come up with a plausible hypothesis, sleep claimed her and her arm automatically brought Kahlan closer to her as she sighed softly.

* * *

_**I have a vague idea of how the story will end, but there's no written chapter after this one so it'll take some time to come. Hopefully less than this one has.**_

_**Waiting for your reviews now :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hmm. Okay. Is there anyone still reading this story? I hope so.**_

_**I know I've been terrible at updating, but I think it'll get better from now on. I've decided to quicken the pace of the story a little bit. You may found grammatical mistakes or misuse of vocabulary. If so, feel free to tell me. **_

_**Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, I'll try to make that less than a month.**_

_**Leave me a review to give me your opinion on the story, please.**_

* * *

When Dennee went to wake Cara up to keep watch, she was greeted with the sight of her sister holding on tightly to the Mord'Sith, her arm across her waist and her head resting on the blonde's chest. She frowned when she saw that Cara's hand was below Kahlan's waist and obviously it didn't bother her sister at all. She had no idea that the two women were so close. Dennee pushed the thought out of her mind and she placed a shaky hand on Cara's shoulder to wake her up. The reaction was immediate. Cara's eyes snapped open and her hand reached for one of her Agiel. Dennee stepped back and whispered:

"It's me, Cara. Dennee."

The Mord'Sith looked at her for a few seconds, her other arm still firmly holding Kahlan against her. Then she let go of her grip on her Agiel and she carefully disentangled herself from Kahlan.

"Nothing happened on my watch. It's like everyone has deserted the city."

"The villagers must have found shelter next town. This attack was different from a usual Mord'Sith attack. I bet Darken Rahl's behind it all."

"That wouldn't be surprising. What does he want? Richard is dead."

Cara's eyes landed on Kahlan's sleeping figure.

"I might have an idea about that."

"You think he wants Kahlan?" Dennee asked, horrified.

"Hmm. That's a possibility. He already did in the past but the Seeker was here to save her. Now that Richard's dead… Rahl might try his luck once again."

"We can't let that happen."

The blonde Confessor received a dark look from Cara and she immediately felt stupid for saying that out loud. Of course they can't let that happen. She has a feeling that the Mord'Sith will die before she lets anything happen to Kahlan.

"Sleep now, you'll need it. Tomorrow we'll have to find Zedd."

Cara didn't wait for an answer and she walked out of the room.

* * *

She didn't wake Kahlan for her watch. She felt restless and she was sure that she wouldn't fall asleep if she went back to bed. Plus, sleeping next to Dennee wasn't the brightest idea. They might be on the same side but they certainly did not trust each other yet. Kahlan woke up by herself around seven in the morning. Silently, she joined Cara who was peering out the window downstairs.

"You let me sleep," she said softly.

"Yes," Cara replied in the same tone.

Kahlan smiled. Even after travelling with the Mord'Sith for months, she still managed to be surprised by the blonde's attitude sometimes. She walked up to Cara until she stood right behind her. Her friend remained still but Kahlan noticed how her body stiffened slightly.

"Are you afraid of me, Cara?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because a simple touch from me can kill you."

Cara turned to look at Kahlan, but she hadn't expected the Confessor to be so close to her. They were standing face to face and Kahlan's blue eyes were serious.

"I am not afraid of you, Kahlan," Cara insisted.

"I dreamt about you. In my dream, Richard was alive, but you had turned on us. Darken Rahl had captured you somehow and he had broken you beyond repair. You had the Stone of Tears but you wouldn't tell us where it was. So I confessed you. I didn't even think twice before wrapping my hand around your throat, Cara. I killed you."

It was easy to see how affected by her dream Kahlan was. She couldn't look straight into Cara's eyes, and her voice was trembling.

"It was just a dream, Mother Confessor. Nothing more. I am very much with you."

"And Richard is very much dead."

Cara had underestimated the impact of Richard's death on Kahlan.

"I'm sorry. I, too, miss Lord Rahl."

The Mord'Sith didn't push the Confessor away when she tried to hug her. Instead, she pulled her closer to her and let her head rest on the brunette's shoulder. Cara craved human contact. It had been a while since she had been involved with anyone intimately, so having friends to hug was better than having nothing at all. Plus, Kahlan was beautiful and she was the closest person to her so she really didn't mind. After a while though, she gently stepped back and smiled at Kahlan before turning back to look outside the window.

"I didn't see anyone. Not a living soul. Not even one villager. What happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering. Something's different. It feels like Aydindril, but at the same time, it doesn't."

"Do you think that magic could've altered reality?"

"Well, we've both seen what magic can do. I wouldn't be surprised at all if this turned out to be true."

"You should wake your sister. It's time to find some answers."

* * *

They walked out of the city without encountering anyone. Aydindril was a ghost city. Together, they went up to the Keep but after a quick inspection they realized that no one was here. In fact, it was like no one had been here in years.

"Okay. I'm beginning to think that you were right, Kahlan. We're in some kind of alternate universe."

"Zedd told me once about the spell of undoing. It would literally change the world that we know into another."

"Do you think that could be it?" Dennee asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems too much alike. The only difference is that there is no one else but us."

"Rahl wants us to come to him. He knows that we will go to the People's Palace."

"We can't do that!" Dennee objected.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cara spat.

Dennee kept her eyes on the ground and Kahlan laid a protective hand on her shoulder then scowled at Cara.

"We need a plan. If we are to go to D'Hara, we need a solid plan. And we'll need allies."

"We're not going."

"What? But a minute ago you said it was the only—"

"What I said is that it's what Rahl expects us to do. I am not foolish enough as to walk into the lion's den."

Kahlan sat down heavily at the entrance of the Keep.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Cara. Where are we going next, then?"

"Well, you certainly won't like it."

"Tell me."

"I was thinking of a little trip to Agaden Reach."

* * *

It took Cara a lot of efforts to convince Kahlan that they needed to go and see if Shota was still in the Rang'Shada Mountains. Dennee had no idea who this Shota was, but seeing her sister so distraught at the idea of seeing that woman was enough to make her angry at Cara for insisting. Finally, after over ten minutes of arguing, Kahlan admitted that it was their best chance. So they picked up their packs and left the Keep, hoping that they would find horses soon.

* * *

"I expected you sooner."

Cara stopped walking and stepped in front of Kahlan and Dennee. She was immune to Shota's magic but the two Confessors weren't. And she knew that Kahlan strongly disliked Shota. The sorceress smiled at her.

"Mord'Sith. I must say it surprised me to see in my vision that you were still by the Mother Confessor's side. Richard Rahl being in the Underworld, your bond to the House of Rahl should have brought you back to Darken Rahl."

"If I ever return to that pig, it'll be to kill him," Cara said darkly.

Shota gave her an enigmatic smile.

"I assume you came here with a purpose?"

"Yes. What do you know about the attack of Aydindril?"

"Not much. I had no premonition until the first wave of Mord'Siths reached the city. It was too late to warn anyone."

"Who's behind it? Is it Rahl?"

"Probably, although my vision did not show me the instigator of the attack."

"Has something changed recently? The world, I mean," Kahlan interrupted.

Shota turned her icy stare on her and Kahlan took an involuntary step back. Pleased with herself, the sorceress answered:

"If you're thinking about a spell as powerful as the spell of undoing, then no. No, the world hasn't changed."

"But there's not a living soul in Aydindril. Surely the people can't have just disappeared," Cara pointed out.

"They must have been sucked into an alternate dimension of this world. They might as well be prisoners between two worlds."

"You think… You think they're between the world of the living and the Underworld?" Dennee asked, horrified.

Shota merely shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

"How do we help them?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Cara drew her Agiels. "Care to reconsider?"

"Please, Mord'Sith, don't insult me. Your Agiels were powerless the moment you dismounted your horse."

Cara knew she was right. There was no tingle of pain in her hands and arms. Her Agiels didn't work.

"After your last visit I made sure that I'd never be hurt by one of those red sticks ever again."

"They are just weapons. You know what else is? Me."

"Enough!" Kahlan snapped.

As entertaining as it was to see Cara threatening Shota, they had more important task at hand.

"Shota, will you please tell us what you know, or at least where to go?"

"There are some places you have to avoid. These places have been changed and some of them are traps."

"What do you mean by changed?"

"Magic distorted reality to create traps."

"The Keep," Cara observed darkly. "The Keep seemed like no one had been in there for ages, yet Zedd was spending all of his time in it."

"If you managed to get out unharmed, then they didn't trap it. They might have altered the Keep to prevent you from finding something useful in it."

"Let me get this straight: the world is still the same, yet there are places that have been altered to send us off track, and others are now traps."

"Yes. You might get stuck into a trap and not be able to get out, like the citizens of Aydindril. I suggest you be careful."

"Does that apply to all the Midlands?"

"I don't know. I told you everything that I know. If Darken Rahl is behind all this… I fear you have no other choice but to confront him directly."

"How? How could we possibly get past hundreds of Mord'Siths without getting caught?"

"If I remember correctly you once disguised yourself as a Mord'Sith to free your sister from a dungeon, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan and Dennee looked at each other. With a flick of her hand, Shota changed their clothes into Mord'Siths' leathers. Cara raised an eyebrow appreciatively as she took in Kahlan's body and curves.

"What? No! We can't!" Kahlan protested vehemently.

Then she saw Cara's expression and blushed furiously and smacked her arm.

"Cara!"

"What? It suits you!"

Shota smiled.

"Don't worry child, your beautiful dress will stay with me until you return. As for you, I suggest you teach them how to behave like heartless beasts. That's what Mord'Siths are, after all, aren't they?"

Cara resisted the urge to punch her.

"Let's go. We don't have any more time to lose."

Kahlan and Dennee followed; a little unnerved by their new outfit. This was going to be a very long and dangerous journey.

* * *

_**I've already started to write next chapter! It'll be easier to write it if I know what you're thinking though.**_

_**I'm waiting for your comments, whether they're positive or negative. I'll take both. Thanks!**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh hello!**_

_**I hope you're all having a good day/night.**_

_**This chapter was more difficult to write as we progress into the story. I have to make up my mind about things that'll be in later chapters.**_

_**I haven't written anything yet after this. I'm hoping it receives a positive criticism so that I know I'm doing things right. Don't hesitate to tell me if you're displeased about anything that I wrote.**_

_**Different topic now: I've been nominated for the LotS 2013 Awards with this story, in the category Best Canon/Cara-Kahlan. I don't know if you can still vote, but you should look for it on Google and read all the stories, they are really good. I'm honored to have been chosen to participate. Thank you!**_

* * *

"No smile. No looking at your feet. You walk proudly and you look straight ahead. Don't hesitate to throw a punch every now and then if someone bothers you."

"But—"

"No buts, Kahlan. You are Mord'Sith now. You, too. I have the responsibility to teach you how to behave. This has to be believable."

Kahlan nodded and she made her best Confessor-face. This was pretty much the same as the Mord'Sith face. Unreadable, cold, hard. Cara stepped closer to her until they were face to face. She was trying to intimidate her, Kahlan knew. But she didn't back down and kept her eyes looking straight into Cara's without blinking. Cara cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Perfect."

She lingered a moment and then walked toward Dennee to teach her to do the same. Kahlan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had wanted adventure, she had asked for it. But that was a lot more than she had expected. It was dangerous, not only for her but for her sister and the Midlands. Thankfully, Cara was here. The Mord'Sith—the real one—had such a strong aura and personality that it felt easy and safe to follow her wherever she went. Although Kahlan suspected that Cara was in fact as lost as she was.

They had made camp for the night. The horses needed to rest, and they had to be extremely careful not to step into a trap. Travelling during night was out of the question. Kahlan thanked the spirits for being forced to travel the Midlands back and forth when she was younger, because she knew pretty much every paths and ways to D'Hara. Dennee knew almost as much as her. Combined to Cara's knowledge of D'Hara and her ability to track—Richard had helped her improve that a lot—they were as ready as possible to travel.

"Kahlan?"

"Yes?"

She turned to face her sister.

"Will you take first watch tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Good night then."

"Good night."

The brunette looked over the fire, where Cara was busy sharpening a wooden stake. She decided to sit down beside her.

"You're not sleeping?" She asked.

"No. I'm too restless to sleep," Cara answered.

Her hands were working fast and Kahlan was hypnotized by their sharp movements. It didn't register right away when Cara stopped to look at her.

"Kahlan?"

"Uh?"

"I said you should sleep and I'll wake you when I'm tired."

"No. I mean—I'm not tired either."

Cara scowled at her.

"We've been on the road all day. We don't know what will happen next. You should get some rest."

She focused on the wooden stake again.

"Fine, then."

Kahlan got up and brought her pack next to the log Cara was sitting on. The Mord'Sith glanced at her but did not say a word. But when she saw Kahlan slip into her bedroll right next to the fire, she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"Are you really that stupid? You're going to sleep next to a burning fire?"

"I'm cold. Besides, you're supposed to keep watch, aren't you? If I catch fire, you'll be there to save me."

Cara stared at Kahlan but the Confessor refused to yield. Finally, Cara smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, fine. You might be good at this Mord'Sith thing, after all. Tomorrow we'll work on the torture."

"What?"

"You didn't think I'd let you walk into D'Hara without knowing how much pain you can take first, did you?"

Kahlan hadn't considered that, and apparently it showed on her face, because Cara stopped what she was doing and she sat closer to her, on the ground.

"Kahlan, this is serious. We don't know what happened yesterday. We don't where Zedd is. We don't know if we'll make it to D'Hara without falling into a trap. And we don't know what we will do if we reach D'Hara. You and Dennee… You have to be prepared. If you're captured… You have to know how to handle the pain."

The worry was clearly visible on Cara's beautiful features, and Kahlan's heart clenched. This was yet their most dangerous mission ever, and Richard was not here to help them.

"You've never seen me train someone. You're going to hate me, Kahlan. But if it's the price to keep you alive, then I'm ready to pay."

"I could never hate you, Cara. Don't be silly."

The Mord'Sith grabbed Kahlan's hand and held onto it tightly.

"You will. Trust me, you will hate me. Because I will hurt you. I might even have to kill you."

Kahlan's eyes shot up at this.

"You can't. Cara, I'm the Mother Confessor. My power is incredible. I could go into the Con Dar and lose myself to the Blood Rage. It would destroy you. The same goes for Dennee. She could confess you just to defend herself."

The possibility of losing her best friend was unbearable to Kahlan. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Cara wiped it gently with her gloved hand.

"Someone has to fight Darken Rahl. He's more powerful than ever. If one of us dies in the process, the others will have to continue the fight. Never give up. That's a Mord'Sith rule. I'm sure it applies to Confessors too."

The brunette nodded and she tugged at Cara's hand that was still holding hers. Cara didn't resist and she let her friend pull her into a hug.

"I don't hate you, Cara. I never will. Even if I say it under torture, it won't be true. I can't hate you," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

She knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care. Cara's hand tangled in her hair and gently massaged her scalp. Surprisingly, it managed to calm her down. Kahlan suspected that Cara knew the effect of such a gesture and that she had done it on purpose.

"You should know that it won't be a pleasure for me to give you pain. It usually is, for a Mord'Sith. We enjoy breaking people. But you… I'd never enjoy hurting you, in any way."

"I know."

Cara pulled back slowly and her eyes met Kahlan's.

"You should sleep, now."

"Okay."

She suddenly felt physically and emotionally strained. Cara kissed her forehead and got up. It was an unusual gesture from the Mord'Sith, but Kahlan didn't call her out on it. It was nice to see Cara's softer side.

"Good night," she said.

Cara smiled at her, but there was an obvious sadness in that smile. Even with her eyes closed, Kahlan couldn't shake the reflection of immense pain she had seen in Cara's look.

* * *

Cara woke up early in the morning, after having slept no more than four hours. She had kept watch first and then it had been Kahlan's turn, but she had been unable to find sleep. Only a little before Kahlan went to wake her sister did she finally succumb to sleep. It was still dark when she opened an eye. Dennee was walking around the camp, careful not to wake her. Kahlan was nowhere in sight. Cara frowned. Where was she?

Slowly, she turned on her right side—the one that wasn't facing the remains of the fire—and she sighed in relief. Kahlan was sleeping, right behind her. She was facing her, and she looked peaceful. There was something in her hand, and Cara quickly realized that it was one of her leather gloves. She tried to take it back, wondering how it had managed to come off of her hand without her realizing it. But Kahlan's grip was firm, so Cara sighed and gave up. She sat up and her gaze met Dennee's. Without a word, she got up and joined the blonde Confessor who was standing a few feet away.

"Let's wait a while before waking your sister."

"Tell me about the Mord'Sith. What they're like. How they behave with each other."

"We… _They_ are ruthless and they enjoy receiving pain almost as much as they enjoy giving it. Sometimes they… they give pleasure too."

"I've heard about that. Darken Rahl takes them to his bed."

"Rahl only cares about his own pleasure. Sometimes he gets off only by watching his Mord'Siths suffer. I was talking about the pleasure they give to each other."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Dennee was looking at her feet and Cara had her bare hand on one of her Agiels.

"Listen, it's not like you're going to be forced to do anything, okay? Sex between Mord'Siths happens, and it's very often consensual."

"But?"

"But sometimes it happens because one has to show her dominance over another. I won't let that happen to you, nor to Kahlan."

"What if we get separated? What if someone recognizes you?"

"Our mission is to find out what happened in Aydindril, and kill Rahl if possible. If we end up going separate ways, you'll have to be strong enough to do it on your own. That's what I'm going to teach you."

Dennee nodded silently. She wasn't sure what Cara had in mind but the Mord'Sith seemed determined.

"Do you think I could go back to the lake we saw nearby yesterday and have a quick bath?"

"What if you fall into a trap?"

"I'll only use the path we already travelled yesterday."

"Kahlan will kill me if I let you run off alone."

"I don't need a baby-sitter and I don't want you to see me naked."

"Don't be such a prude."

The Confessor made an offended face at Cara's comment.

"What is going on between you two? Are you fighting?" Kahlan asked as she woke up.

"Your sister was telling me how much of a prude she is."

Dennee slapped Cara's arm and Kahlan stifled a laugh. She got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay, what is it really about?"

"I need to wash the dirt off me."

"Fair enough. Now that Kahlan's up, we can all go back to the lake and we'll start your training there."

* * *

Dennee collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Kahlan had to fight the urge to run towards her and help her stand up.

"Get up."

"I can't."

Cara took her by the arm and pulled her up on her feet.

"I said, get up!" she yelled as she put her Agiel on the Confessor's arm.

Dennee stifled a cry and gritted her teeth. They had been at this for over forty minutes now and she couldn't take any more. Kahlan was watching her and Dennee wanted to show her sister that she was not weak. That was the only reason why she hadn't punched Cara yet. Finally, Cara stopped and she stepped back. Dennee fell on her knees, trying hard not to cry.

"Okay, that'll be all for today. But that's nowhere as convincing as it should be. You need to get yourself together, Confessor, and welcome the pain in your body in order to fight it."

Kahlan approached and kneeled beside her sister and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I promise it'll get better."

"How can that… ever get better?" Dennee struggled to ask.

Cara offered her a wet washcloth to wipe the dirt and the blood off of her face.

"Nothing personal in that. I hope you understand that I'm doing this to help you."

"I know."

Dennee stood up with her sister's help and she made eye contact with Cara.

"I know," she repeated before walking off toward the lake.

Cara and Kahlan watched her as she took off her clothes and stepped into the water. There were bruises on her body, but Cara had made sure to leave no permanent injury.

"Are you ready?" she asked Kahlan as she focused her gaze on her.

"Yes. Don't be gentle."

"As you wish."

* * *

_**Okay, so I've noticed a mistake that I made in writing this story: Dennee is blonde, because I imagine her in her original body. But I wrote in previous chapters that she was in the other woman's body now (can't remember the name of the lady though). From now on I'll keep Dennee in her original body because it allows me to make the difference with Kahlan when I talk about the two Confessors (Brunette/blonde).**_

_**That's all for now! Thanks for reading and reviewing ;)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Short chapter to move the story onward. Thank you for taking the time to review; it means a lot to me.**_

* * *

Kahlan sat down heavily next to her pack as soon as Cara said they'd make camp in the small clearing. She didn't care that she appeared weak; she _felt_ weak. Dennee imitated her quickly. Cara turned to look at them but her face betrayed nothing. They had walked all day long, after their first training in the morning. Respecting Kahlan's wish, Cara had not been gentle with her. The Mother Confessor was stronger than her sister though, and she had far more endurance when it came to pain. It had taken twice as much time to make Kahlan yield than Dennee. Then Cara had ordered them to rest for half an hour, and they had been riding ever since, only pausing briefly every three hours.

"I'll start a fire and care for the horses and you two can cook something quickly. The sooner you go to sleep, the better."

Kahlan nodded, too tired to speak. Dennee fumbled in her pack and pulled out a small pouch that they had filled with berries during the day as they travelled. They had not packed much food when they had left Aydindril. The horses were standing nearby, and eating grass. It was a good thing they had stopped before the night. They had progressed with much difficulty because of the magical traps they had encountered. More than once, they had felt their skin prickle at the sensation of magic nearby. It had forced them to backtrack and bypass the traps. Cara's ability to detect magic had been of great help. Mord'Siths had the reputation to fear magic, but Kahlan had yet to meet one woman in red leather who was truly afraid of it. Cara certainly wasn't.

Silently, the two sisters used the fire that Cara had ignited to boil water and they prepared a light meal with vegetables and fruits. For today, they would have to forget about meat. Few words were spoken during the time it took them to swallow it all, and Dennee asked to take the last watch for once. Cara suggested that Kahlan take first watch so that she'd get uninterrupted sleep afterwards. The blonde Confessor disappeared in her bedroll and was sound asleep within minutes. Cara walked over to where Kahlan was standing and said:

"I can take your watch, you know. Maybe it'd be wiser for you to sleep all night."

"No. I'm fine."

"Kahlan…"

"Cara. I'm okay, really."

"I can see from the way you stand that you're not alright, stop trying to lie to me."

The scowl on Cara's face made Kahlan sigh.

"Well, my back may be hurting a little…"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around; I'll give you a massage."

Kahlan felt that she didn't have the strength to refuse. Besides, a backrub would indeed do her good. Cara tossed her red gloves aside and put both hands on Kahlan's shoulders. The effect was immediate. The warmth of her friend's hands helped Kahlan relax and her body loosen up.

"See? You were all tense."

"It's nothing, really."

They did not speak any more for a few minutes, until Cara decided that the knots in Kahlan's back had disappeared. Then she turned the Confessor around and said:

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay…"

Kahlan sat down and forced Cara to do the same. She could see that the Mord'Sith was bothered.

"The day before we reached the Pillars of Creation… I don't know if you remember, but Richard and I spent a few moments talking, away from you and Zedd."

The brunette nodded. She remembered vaguely that she had been wondering about their private little chat.

"That day, Richard told me that Shota had come to him to warn him about something."

Kahlan's eyes met hers and Cara had a hard time not looking away.

"What?"

"Richard knew he was going to die. There was a prophecy about the doom of the New World if the Seeker was to live. I told Richard that I'd give him the Breath of Life, that I refused to let him just die but…"

"He knew? You knew? You—you both knew and you didn't say anything?!"

"Kahlan, we could not. We couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you would've tried to save him! You would have put your life in danger. Because… Because it was either Richard or you," Cara added almost inaudibly.

"No. No."

Cara looked up when Kahlan suddenly stood up and started to walk away. She hurried after her.

"Kahlan, where are you going?"

"I need some time alone."

"You can't. Not with everything that's going on. Dennee's sleeping, we need to stay here."

"You—You're telling me that Richard died to save me?"

"To save you and the world. Remember the other prophecy about the Keeper being doomed to fail as long as your heart was beating. Richard could not let that happen. I understood that too, eventually."

"You could have told me. Spirits, Cara, you _should_ have told me!"

"He was the Lord Rahl. He made me promise not to. Ever."

"Then why would you tell me now?"

"Because we're in a dangerous situation and we don't know if we'll make it out alive. I don't want to die with this secret."

In the moonlight Cara could see Kahlan's tears falling freely on her face. She took a step closer.

"Listen… I tried to dissuade him but you know Richard. That's why I went to see Shota and that's why I was mad at you for sending soldiers after me. I didn't want you to know. I knew that you'd feel guilty. But Kahlan, it was not your fault. Richard was the Seeker and it was his duty to protect the people."

"But I was his Confessor. I should have protected him."

"That was before you became the Mother Confessor. Before all the other Confessors died. Then it was your life that became more important than Richard's."

A night owl took off nearby and the two women looked at it for a few seconds. Kahlan placed a hand on Cara's right shoulder and the other woman's attention turned back to her.

"I understand that your loyalty to Richard prevented you from telling me. What did Shota tell you?"

"She showed me what she had shown Richard. It was chaos. It was a world without you. Richard was overpowered by the darkness around him and he was struggling to keep control of his gift. Zedd was imprisoned and tortured by Mord'Siths. And you were just… dead."

"What about you?"

Cara looked away and shrugged.

"I was back with the Sisters of the Agiel. I was once again Rahl's favorite."

Kahlan frowned. She did not like the sound of this at all.

"Cara, nothing could make you go back to his side, we know that."

"Well it could have happened if Richard had not listened to Shota and her vision."

There was another question that Kahlan had to ask, while they were confessing things to each other.

"Dennee told me you had a son. Why didn't you say anything about him?"

Cara's eyes turned toward the fire and suddenly she seemed far away. Her voice sounded strange to Kahlan when she explained everything to her.

"Mord'Siths bear Rahl's children. Very few of them actually live. I can't remember having seen any child in the People's Palace. Ever. Mine was no exception. They took it away from me the moment it was born. I never got to see the baby again."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was a Mord'Sith anyway, I didn't have time for motherhood. I didn't want to raise a child."

"Well maybe one day, when all of this is over, you'll have another one with someone you love."

Cara remained silent.

"I'm going to sleep," Kahlan said quietly.

"Kahlan!"

"Yes?"

The hesitation was readable in the blonde's eyes. Kahlan stepped closer to her.

"What is it, Cara?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Do you think you'll ever love someone as much as you loved Richard?"

"I… I don't know. I guess only time will tell."

Cara nodded and she sighed, her eyes turning once again to watch the fire. She could feel her friend's gaze upon her but she refused to acknowledge it. Kahlan was weird like that, sometimes. Observing people and all. It was probably her Confessor side, trying to read her. Then Cara felt a soft caress on her cheek that she did not expect. It almost made her jump back but she caught herself right on time.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?"

"You had dirt on your face; I was merely brushing it off."

"You _caressed_ me."

"I did no such thing!" Kahlan protested.

They looked at each other fiercely for a few seconds before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"You totally did, Kahlan!"

"Cara, if you want me to _caress_ you, just say so and I'll see what I can do about that!"

"Keep on dreaming, Mother Confessor," Cara said with a smirk.

Kahlan smiled at her before her mind wandered back at their earlier discussion and her eyes clouded with something Cara could not quite identity.

"Hey. Let's just get closer to the fire and sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another hard day."

"Okay," Kahlan said as she took the lead.

"It's cold. You should keep the leathers on."

"It's not exactly comfortable."

"You'll get used to it. Look at your sister. Sleeping like a baby."

Cara stood next to Kahlan's bedroll for three hours, listening to the quiet noises of the forest all around them. After a while she sat down on a log and waited for the time to wake up her friend.

* * *

"I'm sore."

Cara grinned at Kahlan's first words. The brunette noticed and she slapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop imagining things. I'd much rather feel another kind of soreness but this one is solely due to your Agiels and to the blows you delivered yesterday."

"I'm not going to apologize. I told you it'd be hard."

"I know. I don't want you to be sorry for doing what I asked you to do. Where's Dennee?"

"She needed a little privacy to wash herself. Don't worry, I told her not to get too far."

Kahlan looked around her. The sun was shining and everything looked calm and peaceful. But she knew better than to believe what her eyes were showing her. There were traps all over the Midlands to D'Hara. It would take a lot of time to get there safely.

"Cara?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you're with us. I mean, after our fight in the Palace I thought you had left. I didn't think that you were still in Aydindril. But it was really good to see you. Plus, we needed your help."

"I promised Richard that I'd make sure you're safe. So when I heard of the attack, I had to go back."

"Thanks."

They exchanged no more words until Dennee's return. It was already time to get back on the road.

* * *

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter. Absolutely nothing major in it.**_

_**However, we are getting closer to the action! Soon you will know why Aydindril's Palace was attacked and what they wanted (and who are "they").**_

_**I'm glad to see that some of you really enjoy the story!**_

_**Hoping to read some reviews :)**_

* * *

It had been raining all night and the three women had found shelter in a small wooden hut in the middle of nowhere. Even Kahlan could not say precisely where they were. They were getting closer to the border; that was sure. She recognized the pines here; they were different from Aydindril's surroundings. For days they had ridden their horses until the poor beasts had died from exhaustion. The breaks the three women were taking regularly had not been sufficient for the horses. Cara had bought others at a small city a couple of days ago.

"The sun is not going to shine today," Dennee stated as she looked at the sky.

"We're nearing the border. It'll help us hide ourselves from Rahl's guards. I bet they're all over D'Hara," Kahlan replied as she applied a bandage on her wrist.

During her training the previous day, Cara had insisted on showing Kahlan the most sensitive spots on the human body, and surprisingly, the wrist was one. When the Agiel was handled correctly, of course. The two Confessors found that being Mord'Sith meant being as ruthless and brutal as being careful and precise. No wonder it took years to train new girls. There were many things to learn and remember.

Cara was silent, apparently lost in her thoughts. The last few days, she had been even more distant than usual and Kahlan felt a little disoriented and hurt by her behavior.

"We'll wait until the rain gives us a break before we leave," Kahlan added as she stood up and walked over to where Cara was standing.

Dennee acquiesced wordlessly and kept looking out the window. She didn't need to turn around to know that her sister had joined the Mord'Sith who was leaning against the wall opposite the window. It seemed like Kahlan was somehow gravitating around the other woman. They were close; closer than what Dennee could have possibly imagined. Her training did not take nearly as much time as Kahlan's. Obviously, her sister was more resistant than she was: she had travelled a lot more and had lived many adventures during her time with the Seeker. But still, Dennee knew that there was something different between Cara and Kahlan, something stronger than friendship. It was a tacit complicity, a sort of connivance that linked them. Though she would never admit it out loud, Dennee was a bit jealous of their relationship. She wished that she had someone like that for herself, too. But Confessors never had close friends, at the exception of other Confessors. And Kahlan was very lucky. However, Dennee had no wish to befriend a Mord'Sith. If she was to be close to someone, it might as well be a regular woman, or maybe—even better—a man. With a man, she could envision a future and maybe what had happened between Richard and Kahlan would happen to her, too.

Dennee shook her head to dismiss such foolish thinking. Confessors did not love and they were not loved. They were feared. Her sister had gone through a lot of pain and hurt before she had found the Seeker. Now if the Mord'Sith—_Cara_—could help her forget the pain of losing her soul mate, then Dennee had no reason to say anything.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Stay behind me, Kahlan. Your magic troubles me and I need to focus on the possible traps you could fall into."

"Oh, so I could fall in a trap but you could not?"

Cara stopped and Kahlan looked back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you challenging me, Mother Confessor?"

"No, but I don't like that you think you are superior to me in any way."

"I think no such thing. You're talking non-sense."

"What's going on?" Dennee asked as she finally caught up with the two women.

"Nothing," Kahlan replied right away.

"Your sister believes that if I walk ahead of you two, it's because I feel superior in some way."

"What?"

"You said that—"

"Duck!" Cara yelled as she pushed Kahlan to the ground.

The hiss of an arrow could be heard very briefly before it sunk into the trunk of a tree, a few meters behind where Kahlan had been standing. Immediately Cara, who was lying completely on her friend, reached for Kahlan's boot and pulled out one of her daggers. Her head shot up, followed by her arm as she threw the dagger with all of her strength in the direction that the arrow had come from. They heard a grunt, and some rustling in the bushes. A quick glance to the side was enough to see that Dennee was not hurt, simply confused and alert. Kahlan, on the other end, had hit the ground rather hardly because Cara had literally pounced on her when she had spotted the man with the crossbow somewhere in the distance.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Green eyes searched for hers and Kahlan willed herself to smile. No need to worry Cara. Dennee had sprung to her feet and she was already running toward the bushes where the man had fallen. Cara did not try to stop her: the man had been on his own or they would have been attacked already. Instead, Cara focused on Kahlan. The brunette was trying to hide the fact that she was hurt but the Mord'Sith had years of training and she knew when someone was in pain. Carefully, she lifted herself up and got on her knees.

"Turn around," she ordered Kahlan.

"What?"

"Your back hit the ground. I'll try to see if there are damages. So turn around."

Kahlan hesitated for a brief moment but she had a feeling that Cara would never get up if she didn't do as she was told, so she obeyed and lay flat on her stomach.

"Aaah," she said as soon as Cara's hand applied some pressure on her lower back.

"Hmm."

"What? What is it?"

"I think you're going to have a big, nice bruise."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"Would you rather have been hit by an arrow?"

Kahlan remained silent. Cara grinned and continued her massage on Kahlan's back until Dennee was once again next to them. The blonde Confessor looked at them with concern, but Cara got up and helped her friend to stand on her feet.

"Kahlan will be fine, if a little sore for a few days. We've crossed the boundary. This was a D'Haran soldier, which means that the army is back under Darken Rahl's control."

"Why was he on his own?"

"Was there a golden bracelet on his right wrist?"

Dennee nodded.

"He was part of a special unit, called The Invisible Eye. They are spies. Usually, they just do that: spy on people. Why this one tried to kill us, I don't know."

"We should keep going," Kahlan said. "Maybe there are others coming this way."

Her sister handed her the dagger that she had retrieved and cleaned. Kahlan thanked her with a smile. Cara was already starting to walk away, her pack on her back. The brunette hurried after her. D'Hara was unknown territory for her and she felt safer near Cara now.

"How long until the People's Palace?"

"A few days. Let's hope there are no magical traps in D'Hara too."

"If it's a spell from the Sisters of the Dark and if they're working with Rahl, it wouldn't make much sense to endanger the lives of the soldiers with traps. I mean, there are patrols everywhere, right?"

"Right. But we don't know for sure that these dumb Sisters are behind the spell. It might be Rahl himself. He is a powerful wizard after all."

"We'll find Zedd. He'll know what to do."

"Doesn't he always?" Cara whispered. "This way," she added louder, her finger pointed to her right.

* * *

It was exhausting, having to hide while travelling. It took twice as much time and the risk of being caught was great. Despite their Mord'Sith leathers, neither Kahlan nor Dennee felt too confident to pull off their role. Cara appeared, however, totally unconcerned. Kahlan could see the tension in her muscles though, which was proof that her friend was mostly putting on a brave face for them. It was probably not that easy to come back here. Cara had spent her whole life serving the House of Rahl and Darken was her former master.

Kahlan was pulled out of her reverie when Cara's right arm shot up and blocked her path.

"Stop," the Mord'Sith murmured.

"What is it?"

Cara picked up a small rock at her feet and threw it a few meters in front of her. But instead of hitting the ground, the stone simply vanished.

"A magical trap. Not sure we could have saved you if you had walked into that one, Kahlan."

Behind them, Dennee breathed in relief.

"It seems that I don't sense them as well as I used to back in the Midlands, but they're still here. There are less, so that might be the reason why I can't feel their magic as strongly as I did before."

"We should find a place to spend the night. It's getting darker and darker."

"Kahlan's right."

"I remember this place. There is a village nearby. Time to see if you two can be convincing Mord'Siths."

Kahlan and Dennee shared a look. This would be their first real test as Sisters of the Agiels.

"As much as I'd like that, Cara, Dennee and I don't have an Agiel."

Cara turned to face the two women and frowned.

"How could the wench forget to give you an Agiel with the leathers?"

"And how did we not see this before?"

"It was hard enough to train you. Now we're going to have to make up something to explain the lack of weapon."

"You shouldn't have two. People will ask questions. Give me one," Kahlan said.

"No. You won't be able to use it anyway, they're mine. You should have your own."

"And so they will," a stranger's voice interrupted.

Cara, Kahlan and Dennee turned their head toward the intruder. In the shadow of the trees, a female figure approached. It was Shota.

"What are you doing here?" Kahlan asked.

"You think that I had forgotten the Agiel? Wrong. I was merely waiting for you to cross the boundary. I had to see how far you could go before handing you such weapons."

"We need them now."

"They are spelled, so that you don't have to be broken to use them. Be careful, it means anyone can use them against you if they can handle the pain."

"We get it, witch," Cara said impatiently.

Shota ignored her.

"Everybody knows what you look like, Mother Confessor. Despite the leathers, you will be recognized."

She turned to Dennee and Cara.

"As for you, I expect that your faces will be recognized by a few Mord'Siths and by Darken Rahl himself. For that reason, you will have to capture three Mord'Siths and take their identity."

Cara frowned. She did not like that idea at all.

"How?"

"You will just have to capture them and I will come to you and make sure they do not escape."

"So, basically, we're going undercover?" Cara asked incredulously.

"Yes. I thought that had already been established." Shota answered with a smirk.

She extended her hand, and recited words that Kahlan could identify as High D'Haran. She had no idea Shota could speak High D'Haran. Very few people actually understood the ancient language. Suddenly, two Agiels appeared in Shota's hand.

"There. As soon as they'll be in your possession their magic will start working. I wish you the best of luck. The future of the world as we know it depends on your success."

Kahlan and Dennee took hold of their respective Agiel with a grimace of pain and sheathed them immediately. As mysteriously as she had appeared, the sorceress vanished.

The three women remained silent for a moment, taking in Shota's words. They were risking their lives, they knew it. But much more was at stake. The future itself depended on them. It was a heavy burden to carry.

"Let's go," Cara ordered quietly.

She let Dennee walk ahead of her for once. There was not much danger from here to the village. Much to Kahlan's surprise, Cara did not push her away when she slipped her now gloved hand in hers. Maybe the blonde needed comfort as much as she did, even though she'd never admit it.

"Cara?" Kahlan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that I'm holding your hand, right?"

Cara smiled a little.

"I do."

"Then why—"

"I figured that if we're to die soon, I could at least offer you the kind of friendship that you deserve and want from me. Although it was a bold move, Kahlan. I could have kicked your ass for it."

"A few months back, you would have. What has changed?"

"We have. I promised Richard that I'd take care of you and Zedd. I don't know where Zedd is. I won't fail Richard twice."

"So, you let me hold your hand because that's your definition of taking care of me?"

Cara did not answer and Kahlan didn't push any further. Far off in the distance, they could see the People's Palace. It would take a few weeks to get there. And they had to find three Mord'Siths on their way to take their identity. This was going to be plenty of fun, Kahlan thought bitterly.

* * *

**_Also, there are probably mistakes hidden (or not-so-hidden) in the chapter. Sorry. No beta-reader._**

**_Off to writing next chapter!_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
